Kamen Rider Drive Harmony OverDrive
by Kamen Rider ZER0
Summary: On that day the world should have ended, but we where saved by a masked hero. Now after all this time the Evil Roidmude threat has surfaced again, and now are ensuring a threat from another world destroys ours, only a select group of heroes can bear this burden of saving the world. Now Unite Elements of Harmony and Start Your Engine Kamen Rider Drive!
1. Drive 1 This Rider is A Driver!

_Z0: Welcome Minna-san! This is the first chapter of my story Kamen Rider Drive Harmony Overdrive! A crossover of The Driving Rider, and the Mauros MLP verse. Quick note I will be doing things vastly different here, for one it has it's own vastly different flow so as to fit with Drive's story style more. So what's different, that is for you to find out as you go. Also note before I started I picked whether to age the girls up to be around Shinnosuke's age or make Shinnosuke younger around their high school age, and coin toss said Teen Shinnosuke._

 _SZ: Hai._

 _Z0: And of course I have my trusty friend SZ here to help me out, trust me working on fics is much easier with a partner._

 _SZ: Hello minna. I hope you enjoy this story, because Z0's been planning this for quite a while now_

 _Z0: That's true, so many things have already been planned, but has room for customization here and there. So this will be fun. So strap in Readers, cause you're coming for a ride with us._

 _SZ: Indeed. But first, Disclaimers._

Belt-san: Neither Writer owns the rights to either of the two works that make up this piece of Fan Fiction. They are merely working together for a fun fan made work for the reader's enjoyment. So please read, review and remember to respect the work of others and support the official works. Sa Start Your Engine!

* * *

=Six months ago the world suffered an event, a disaster.= A voice narrated as an image of the earth could be seen before a strange wave of light enveloped it. =This event was called the Global Freeze, the entire earth, and all it's life were left trapped frozen in time, Gravity, the air itself worked against them keeping them from moving.= the voice added before explosions visible from the earth's surface could be seen, as they spread, all over the globe. =On that day...the world would have ended.=

The scene changed to the center of major cities as Figures marched through the crowds of frozen humans. their metallic bodies all seemed similar but different, all split into three different groups.

The first group were basic enough in their bodies design having what looked like scale like patterns of iron spines on their legs, while their heads themselves while themed after a skull, had two extensions down the sides that made a cobra like hood and it was further stressed by the fangs that extended from where their mouth would be. their chests likewise had these small veins in the metal that added another scale like appearance to them.

The second group was different their metal armor seemed more plated and rigid almost like an exoskeleton over them. Their toes ended in large spikes as if meant for climbing almost. Their chests had multiple red veins that seemed to resembles the legs of a spider as well as pipes, while they had collars around their necks that again resembles the legs of a spider all bunched up around their necks. Their heads like the first group also resembled skulls except their lower jaws were more like mandibles.

The third group had armor that was more 'veined' then the others these veins looked like the spine/finger structure of a bats membrane wings, this caused a pinstripe like effect to the armor over their chests and their legs as well. With spikes along the sides of their thighs and on the tips of it's toes adding a more dangerous feel to them, they also had collars around their necks that resembles the winds of a bat. Like it's two predecessors their skull like heads were altered with fangs, a spiked nose, and wings covering the eyes adding a bat like feel to it's design.

The Mechanical life forms raised their barrel like fingers before bright energy formed from the tips before firing off beams of plasma like energy, each energy buller hitting something and exploding with the force of a hand grenade if not more. The Monsters aimed at buildings destroying them, setting them ablaze, and letting their debris fall and hit more human civilians down below.

People tried to run, but their bodies refused to move, only their brains and minds working in real time as the monsters came closer. They then aimed and fired again their blasts aimed at people now.

=Mechanical life forms, known as the Roidmude tried to destroy and take over the world.= the voice narrated as the cities of the world caught fire and were destroyed before they could counter by these monsters.

=But…= the voice said as from the top of a roof three small toy cars moved as if alive and saw the destruction down below. They all honked before a gate formed at the edge and a long stretch of highway like road meant for their size formed for them. The Cars honked and ran down the road towards the Roidmudes that looked towards the honking.

=This world...your world did not end, for comrades who protect the world strike back against the end of the world!=

The road suddenly split into three roads a sign forming showing where each of the three little cars should go. A Fireball symbol pointing to the right, an orange hot rod car with a fire pattern honked as it took the right turn just as the road looped around a bat type monster trapping it. As the car raced up the road, flames ignited as the flamed trapped the monster in place, the flames heating its metal body even bruning it's exterior until it could take no more and finally exploded violently. Text then formed on the sign reading Large Explosion that way.

The sign then had a spiked tire symbol as a Green hotrod car with spikes all over it sped down that path. It lead right up to the chest of a Cobra typed monster as it looked down at the road in confusion. The Green car sped up honking before all the spikes on it's body grew and extend the spikes in the back tipping it upwards before it began tumbling forward like a spiked ball that soon crashed right into and through the monster's chest making it groan seeing the large hole now in it's chest. It groaned once before exploding as well. A sign then formed on the road reading Tunnel ahead.

The symbol that of a Shuriken(throwing star) formed pointing to the left, a purple hot rod car with a violet shuriken symbol on it's hood honked as it's roat grew wider and in a purple flash it duplicated into five versions of itself. Each car then began to fire small purple shuriken made of solid light. The barrage of throwing stars hit the Spider type monster each one exploding on it's chest. The cars combined into one before it jumped off it's road it then zoomed past the monster's neck leaving it to grab it's metal throat before it exploded like the rest.

All three cars quickly drove away as the monsters were defeated all that was left was a trio of floating metallic numbers that cried in pain as they flew off into the sky.

=For a figure fought in the shadows.= the voice finished as a black motorcycle pulled to a stop as rain began to fall.

It's rider got off as his black armor seemed to glisten in the rain, he raised his black helmet as his headlight like eye pieces lit up in the rain a dull blue illuminating his silver mouthpiece.

Three Monsters faced the armored figure growling in anger.

"Who are you!?" one ordered of the figure.

"Ha!" he roared swinging his arm forward as three roads formed from his left letting the three cars drive forward and attack the monsters.

* * *

(Insert OP Surprise Drive by Earnest Drive)

 **Ameagari Break Cloud sukima-kara[After the rain, from the break in the clouds]**

 **Aozora ga te maneki shiteru[The blue sky is beckoning]**

 **Alright sorosoro ikou ka[Alright, let's get going]**

 **Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai[I don't believe in other people's logic]**

 **Chokkan wa shinjite itai[I want to believe in my instincts]**

 **High Time hajimari wo sagashite[It's high time we search for the beginning]**

 **Fire Up, Ignition**

 **Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite[The pressure's heavy]**

 **Accel fumikome[but break through and step on the accelerator!]**

 **Surprise sekai-chu ga Drive[Surprise, the world is on a drive]**

 **(It's faster than ever)**

 **Feelin' High mezameru you na[Feelin' High like I've just awakened]**

 **(Drivin' Show me)**

 **Hajimaru unmei ni wa[Once we've begun our fate…]**

 **(keep chasin' forever)**

 **Back Gear wa nai…[There's No Back Gear]**

 **All We Need Is "DRIVE"**

* * *

 **Ch 1: This Rider is...a Driver!**

* * *

Six months have passed since the Global event known as the Global Freeze. Nations have tried to discern what caused it but to no luck. The World came close to it's end but yet it did not. Since then the world has set up task forces to investigate the mysterious known as Density Shifts of Gravity Surges, but are commonly called Slowdown's by the public. But little can be done with the resources available.

Even still the world goes forward, and many people choose to live their lives. Many try to move on from the event and look towards tomorrow. One such person is a young girl currently walking down the road to school this very moment.

Said girl was about average height for a teenage girl, is just an inch shorter than normal. She had long violet/indigo colored hair with a magenta highlight running through it. She was currently wearing a school uniform that consisted of a yellow colored vest over a white uniform blouse with red trim and a red bow tied around her collar, a maroon colored skirt with a purple belt from the waist down, and a pair of black shoes with white socks that covered most of her legs from the knee down.

The girl sighed as she looked down the road to the large school that could be seen down the street. The sign over the school's front gate read: United Metro Academy, or as many people called it for short U.M.A. It was easily the largest school in the city and is run by a United Nation branch. It is a school that has students from all over the world making it as large as it is due to funds from countries, well off families and so forth.

But what does that exactly matter to this girl really, is what she thought.

 _'This school looks a bit over the top now that I see it up close.'_ she thought, _'My dad was able to get me and my brother into it due to his job. So it feels like a bit of a out of place feeling this school is probably full of different kinds people. More then I'm use to that is.'_ she continued to talk to herself as she reached the gate. _'Well Twilight...might as well get use to it for now.'_

While she was in deep thought, a rather bubbly looking girl with dark pink poofy hair skipped by her. She was easily a few inches taller than Twilight, and she had pink and white stockings covering her legs. But the minute she saw the head of violet and magenta hair she stopped mid bounce skidding to a stop.

"Heeeeey there!" the girls suddenly greeted turning to face Twilight. "You're new here aren't you?!" she asked happily her eyes turning into stars from her own excitement.

"...Uh….yes I am," Twilight replied, a bit taken back by the pinkette's sudden approach.

"I knew it, see I know absolutely everyone who goes to school here, yup I know all 1,000 plus students here by picture and name. And you are definitely brand new." she smiled happily. "So what's your name? Oh silly me first off, Hello my name is Pinkie Pie!" she smiled shaking Twilight's hand. "Now your name."

"T...Twilight Sparkle."

"Great to meet you Twilight, first off welcome to our great school!" she smiled as she motioned to the large school. "This is U.M.A. Our happy little school, that's as big as a small town almost." she chuckled, "Well it's not really that big it just blends into a park and a shopping district near by so it feels bigger than it is." she rambled. "Wait what was my point oh right!" she smiled slamming the bottom of her fist into the palm of her other hand. "I'll show you around as a new student."

"Uh...no thank you. I'll be oka-kya!" Twilight yelped when was suddenly being dragged at high speed by the excitable pinkette.

"I won't take a no for an answer, I've already cleared my morning schedule to show you all over the place!" she smiled as she skid to a stop. "This is the main building, it's got all the core clasrooms here, mainly for lower grade students and for classes like Math, Literature, and Language classes, plus has the teachers staff room, principals and headmasters offices." she explained, "It has some basic social science classes to, but for the big stuff you got to the history wing." she explained. "speaking of which that's our next stop! Come on!" she smiled grabbing Twilight's hand and blurring off once again. And again skid to a stop in front of another building towards the left of the main building. "Here's the history wing, it's like a mini museum, classes for World History, countries individual histories, anthropology and all that boring jazz." she said quickly before pointing to the other side of the main building. "And that entire building over there is the science wing, you know for if you're an egghead out to cure cancer and the like. Gym Wing is in the back and is the biggest room, then off to the other end of campus is the Driver's Education building with it's own driving course where students can get learner's permits and even driver's licenses." she added.

'How is she able to say all that without taking a breather?!' Twilight mentally exclaimed.

"Then behind that we got the schools open air park, it's like a giant quad where all the students spend their free periods or lunch, and it connects into town once you go far enough as well." she added, "Plus there is a Light rail station there as well for kids who need to commute across town. We also have food stands students can work at for part time jobs or to work off demerits." she added as she dragged Twilight past the building to the giant park behind the school. "See it's nice and big with lots of air, and shade for napping." she finished as she let herself fall back into the shade of a tree. "So did you get all that Ms. Sparkle?" she asked in a fake professional tone. "Because we have only scratched the basic most parts of the school. We still have the entirety of the elective wings as well."

'Just how much do you plan to show me before school starts anyway!?'

"Just kidding!" Pinkie smiled sticking out her tongue. "We don't have time to see all of that. We gotta get ready to head for class."

"Huh...oh right," Twilight nodded as she checked her phone, class should start in 5 minutes or so. Or at least the bell that tells you to go to class.

"Don't worry your first class is…" Pinkie read as she took a piece of paper from Twilight's vest pocket, "Your homeroom is Literature room 117." she read the schedule.

"Right. Also..." Twilight paused as she snatched her schedule back from the pinkette, "Don't go rummaging through my stuff without my permission."

"Right right whatever you say boss lady." Pinkie waved off with a smile not minding it much. "Anyway my first class is all the way in the Culinary wing so this is where we part ways Twilight. I'll meet you later, oh and wake up Tomari for me." she smiled as she ran off. "I'm counting on you!"

"Wait what...who the heck is Tomari!?" Twilight asked as Pinkie was already gone. Twilight was left alone in the park section of the school. Alone just before class was about to start. "Seriously ,what was with that girl...it's like someone put pure sugar right into her blood…ugh...I better find this Tomari person a-"

"Zzzz…" light snoring caught Twilight's attention making her look around a tree to find someone sleeping under the shade. Sleeping there was a youngman around her age sprawled out across the grass, he had short black hair and was sleeping with a lazy look to his face, he was dressed in the male version of the school uniform that consisted of dark maroon pants a blazer that was a mix of yellow and red with a tie around his collar but was done loosely letting it hang around his neck, said tie was a mix of red with a silver spiral pattern. "Zzzz...ah that's a nice car there...zzz" he snored in his sleep as he turned over letting a box of milk candies call from his blazer's inside pocket, only for his hand to shoot out and grab it on instinct. "Zzz...no you don't…" he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes as he rose up waking himself up.

"...I'm guessing he's Tomari," Twilight muttered to herself as she knelt down and shook him a little, "Hey. Wake up."

"Ah I'm up Pinkie, don't get the party cannon." he muttered as he opened his eyes. "Ah...you're not Pinkie…" he blinked. "Yo, names Shinnosuke Tomari." he greeted as he stood up and was at least an even six feet tall and definitely taller than Twilight.

"...Uh, greetings. My name is Twilight. Twilight Sparkle," Twilight introduced herself a bit, "Now if you c-"

"*yawns* ah man that was a good before class nap...ah my mind still feels in back gear though…" he sighed scratching his head. "Ah sorry Twilight what were you saying?" he blinked realizing he interrupted her.

'How can one man be so carefree? Wait Back gear, does he think his brain is like an engine?' Twilight said to herself before shaking it off. "Anyway, I was suppose to wake you know if you could please go to class I'd appreciate that."

"Ah I don't feel like going to Lit class today, sides room 117 is too far to walk." Shinnosuke sighed.

"...I don't think you understand. This is a my first day here, and I'd appreciate it if you'd come with me," Twilight stated in a low, yet calm tone.

"I'm sure you'll be fine on your own, don't worry about it." he shrugged as he grabbed a milk candy out of his pocket and tossed it in his mouth. "Mou Kangaero yameta (I'm done thinking about it)." he sighed.

Twilight then took a deep breath as she grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and looked into his eyes in a serious manner.

"I'm afraid you don't understand. I NEVER missed a day of school before coming here, so trust me...you DON'T want to see me if I'm late for class, especially if some lazy idiot who uses car puns is preventing me from going to class."

"Hai...I understand, kangaero yameta." he nodded as he got up and slowly began walking towards the school building. 'Scary woman...defiantly see a future as a battle ax for her…' Shinnosuke said as he could feel the glare to the back of his head as he began moving faster.

At that Shinnosuke lead Twilight down the hall to class now both of them walking a little slowly.

"So class is down the hall last door on the left." Shinnosuke explained as it felt like the evil glare had stopped from Twilight. "The teacher's nice unless you get on his bad side."

"I see…" Twilight noted, still giving him the firm look, "Anything else I should now?"

"No not really, other then this class is really boring, I was better off in the park taking a nap. At least the grass is soft." he joked. "Oi I'm just kidding don't go threatening me again will ya."

"As long as you don't make me late for my classes, I won't," Twilight stated, "But...why is it you don't want to go to class anyway? I know some people are slackers but you're one to an extreme."

"..." Shinnosuke said nothing as he looked over at her over his shoulder, "For the last six months...I just haven't been in a motivated mood is all…" he explained a sad tone entering his voice.

"Huh?" Twilight blinked a bit, her slight anger disappearing upon hearing the tone he was using, "What do you mean?"

"Ah...it's nothing for me to bug you about." he shook his head. "Mou Kangaero yameta…" he muttered scratching his head.

Twilight didn't say anything as she looked at him in slight concern.

"Ah...we're here." Shinnosuke said as he opened the door just as the bell rang.

"Ah glad to see you could make it to class this morning Mister Tomari." the teacher stated as he walked over to the two. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't drag new students down to your slacker level as well." he scolded, "Please do take your seats you two."

"Of course," Twilight nodded as she left to go find her seat.

"And do remember Mister Tomari you're on thin ice as it is." the teacher reminded as Shinnosuke went to his seat towards the back.

Shinnosuke sat down before he tossed another milk candy in his mouth and slowly chewed it to try and relax in his seat.

* * *

Since it was still the first week of school, the first three days the students all spent in their homerooms getting the basics of the school and getting back into the flow of it. So Shinnosuke had a long time to put up with till he was set free for lunch break.

"ah finally, I thought I was going to get bored to death…" Shinnosuke yawned as he walked out of the class last having taken a nape just a little while ago. He then walked out the front door before he felt someone behind him. So he turned and saw none other than Twilight standing there. "Twilight what is it?" he asked.

"Ah well the thing is...while you fell asleep the Teacher said that some of the returning students have to show the new ones around, and you were paired to be my Buddy." she explained. "By the way he told me he was sorry about that. How badly do teachers hate you?"

"Don't worry about that." Shinnosuke waved it off.

"...Okay…" Twilight noted before tensing a bit when she saw a patch of pink hair not too far away, ' _Oh no...not her again!...no no...it's fine. As long as she doesn't see me, it'll be a-'_

"Ah yabe Pinkie-san…" Shinnosuke sighed he then grabbed Twilight's hand, "This way." he said leading her away and down the hall. "I can't handle her energy after just waking up." Shinnosuke explained leading Twilight down the stairway. "You probably know what I mean the look you had when you saw her shows me you met her this morning at the front gate like everybody else huh?"

"Y...yeah…"

"Don't worry she's really a nice girl, but she can just have to much energy then one person should, it's too much when you're just waking up." Shinnosuke sighed as he stopped and let go of Twilight's hand. "I think she didn't see us so we might be safe for a minute or two…" he stated. "Anyway...you want to go get lunch?" he asked.

"...Uh...no th-" Twilight began before her stomach grumbled a bit, "..Actually, lunch sounds nice."

"I know a good place to get a bite to eat, if you're cool with burgers that is?" Shinnosuke offered.

"...Whatever's fine with me."

"Alright, follow me then." Shinnosuke nodded.

With that Shinnosuke led Twilight back out to the park behind the school before reaching the part where it merged into the city park. Technically making it off campus.

"Come on it's just across the street from the park." Shinnosuke said as he kept walking.

"..Wait. Are we….?" Twilight gasped, the violetette beginning to put two and two together, "We're going off campus?!"

"You act like this is the first time you've ever done something like that, this school has an open campus lunch break you know." Shinnosuke said turning to face her as they reached the sidewalk and road. Just across the street where several fast food restaurants most of which were privately owned rather than chain businesses.

"Yes but...i...you…" Twilight tried to argue.

"You think too much don't you?" Shinnosuke asked with a slight chuckle. "Don't worry, the place makes their food fast and if you want we can get it to go." he offered.

"...we get it to go, and then we head straight back to school," Twilight stated in a firm tone, "If I get in trouble because of you, it's on your head."

"Hai, hai." he nodded as the light changed to green for them to cross the street. "Come on." he motioned with his head. With that the two started walking to the other side before Shinnosuke walked up to a restaurant where people were ordering to a man behind the window. "Yo, two please." he said to the man with a smile.

"Sure thing kid coming right up." the man smiled knowing Shinnosuke already; so he wrote down his usual order only for two.

Shinnosuke walked over to a table where Twilight was sitting looking incredibly nervous. He had two drinks in his hand as he held the paper cup up to Twilight.

"Here, you didn't tell me what you wanted so I just got you a lemonade." Shinnosuke explained.

"Thanks…" Twilight nodded as she took the cup.

"No problem, don't worry my treat I got a tab here anyway." he explained as he sat down next to her. "I just expect you to treat me to a good place for lunch one day, Buddy." he joked.

"R...right," Twilight slowly nodded as she took a drink of her lemonade..

"You know you might be able to have some more fun if you relax every now and then, you're not doing anything bad and lunch break won't be over for like 40 minutes." Shinnosuke said sipping his soda. "Not that's it's my place to say really, I just wanted to offer my opinion." he added as he took out a milk candy to curb his hunger while he waited.

"Well...it's not like you're the first to say that same thing to me really…" Twilight muttered. "My parents and siblings have said the same from time to time. But I can't relax knowing things aren't going according to the rules, or what I'm use to in this case."

"I can understand what you mean...to an extent." Shinnosuke stated, "I may not look it but at one point a long time ago I was a lot like that." he said looking at the sky. "I would follow the rules a lot, and whenever people didn't follow or disrespect them...it make me really upset."

"Then what changed from then?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Several combinations of things, some I don't want to go too far into but mainly...my Old man...and my best friend." he explained. "It's because of them I learned I should relax a little, and sometimes some rules are okay to bend a little, it's the meaning of them you shouldn't go against." he finished. "Mou...kangaete yameta…" he sighed a little happily as he looked at the sky.

"One order for Shinnosuke Tomari!" the man at the window called out.

"I'll be back then we can head back school." Shinnosuke said as he got up and walked over to the window.

"Good…" Twilight nodded as she waited for him.

"Yosh," Shinnosuke said as he took a burger that was half wrapped by a paper towel out of the bag. "I figured you'd be good with a single, here you go Twilight." he said giving her the burger.

"Thanks." she nodded taking it as Shinnosuke took out his own burger which unlike Twilight's had two beef patties instead of one like hers.

"We can walk and eat if you want, I can show you around the park while we're at it." Shinnosuke said as he started walking.

"I guess that's fine." she nodded walking next to him taking a bite of her burger. "Hm...this is really good."

"I know right, the places that are privately owned always have the best stuff," Shinnosuke nodded in agreement. "This is one of the best burgers in town in my opinion, I know a place downtown that has great Pizza, though I doubt I'll be able to show you the way to that one during lunch break. Luckily they deliver." he chuckled.

"Good next time we don't have to go off campus." Twilight chided her lips curving into a very faint grin.

The two continued to eat and walk as they took in the sights of the park. They then reached a part of the park that blended into a public basketball court/skate park. A few male students were playing a game of B-Ball enjoying their free time during lunch, one or two younger students practicing at the small ramps and half pipes. All of them were enjoying their free time trying to make the most of it before they had to back and muddle through class again.

Twilight and Shinnosuke where both finishing up their burgers as they watched the game from a railing that overlooked the court. Shinnosuke finished his burger before tossing the wrapping paper into a trashcan. Twilight finished her last as she tossed hers away much the same. Of course when she tossed hers it ended up hitting the rim of the trashcan and calling outside it making Shinnosuke chuckle a little as Twilight just pouted in annoyance. The two then made their way to head back for the main building.

But in that second that the two turned around it happened.

A small wave of light flashed over the area, and time felt like it was coming to a complete stop.

The basketball one boy shot into the stopped just as it reached the apex of its ascension and just hung there, another who jumped his skateboard off a ram was left hanging there in the air slowly moving forward.

"Ah it's a slowdown!" one boy shouted in spite of his mouth unable to keep up with his words.

"My body is all frozen…" another groaned trying to move.

"Ah….a Density Shift…" Shinnosuke groaned as his body moved in front of Twilight the instant he felt it. But now that it was in full effect his body could no longer move normally.

"Why is this happening all of a sudden…" Twilight began as she tried to move as well.

The two looked with their eyes to see what was going on, birds flying in slow motion, people trying to move, objects in the air suddenly stopped or moving slower than a snail. All the people whose minds still worked in real time could only watch as if someone had hit the slow motion button. Then…

Twilight and Shinnosuke saw it. A man, he wore a sleeveless hoodie and baggy shorts, and had long black hair. He looked around as he walked, as he did he pushed a teenager who was in his path the force sending him flying through the air for a second before the Slowdown held him in the air. The man looked at Shinnosuke and Twilight before he smirked. As he did a red aura formed around him and what looked to what looked to be a snake/cobra curved around him before a number projected outward reading 029.

When the aura faded away any human who was able to see him screamed in pure terror. Standing there was one of those monsters, a cobra themed humanoid beast made of metal, the spikes down his legs clanked against each other, the snake head like shoulder pads went up and down as with his shoulder and each step. A breathing noise escaped from between the fangs that covered his mouth. His shadow cast forward his hood frills making him look like a giant cobra across the ground.

" **You...you...that flawless face, that long wonderful hair…"** the monster spoke pointing at Twilight. " **All perfect."** he said his deep robotic voice echoing in Twilight's ears it sounded as if someone was praising the aspects of a meal to her and that made it so scary. He then walked towards her before he noted Shinnosuke.

Twilight turned her eyes to see him, it looked as if he were trying to get in front of her defensively.

" **Hoh...you're a lively one human…"** the monster said as he raised his metal hand up. He then rushed forward before he swung his fist and slammed it against Shinnosuke's face sending him sliding back across the ground before the physics of the Density Shift applied again.

"Gah…" Shinnosuke grunted as a bruise began to form on his cheek.

"Shinnosuke!" Twilight gasped.

" **Heh...just a moment and I'll get back to you my dear."** the monster said as he walked up and grabbed Shinnosuke by his throat and lifted him up. " **I can't leave you behind now can I?"** he said as he balled the fingers of his free hand into another fist. " **So go to hell!"** he shouted punching Shinnosuke in the gut with great force sending him over the railing to the basket ball court.

"Gah!"

"Shinnosuke!" Twilight cried out before freezing when the monster turned back towards her, ' _Oh no...what...what do I do?'_

" **Now, back to you."** the monster said as it's metal hand reached out for her face. " **Truly what I'm looking for, no flaw whatsoever, clean white flawless…"** he said touching her cheek. " **Perfect."** he said as he raised his hand up as it began to glow. " **Don't worry I will be sure to immortalize this perfection."** he said lowering it closer to Twilight's face.

But before that could happen honking caught his attention as he looked to the side before a series of purple transparent shuriken began to strike his chest sending him stumbling back. As the monster stumbled over his own feet he was surprised when he was tripped by a toy car sized road that formed behind his leg tripping him to is rear. As he fell a green car stopped under the Monster as large spikes extended outwards just as the monster ended up sitting on the car and it's spikes.

" **Ah….GAAAAHHHH!"** the monster cried in pain as he shot up into the air holding his rear.

Before the monster could get over the pain he was shot at by a red beam of energy like a bullet that hit him square in the chest causing sparks to explode from his body sending him flying back across the parks pathway. As it did a flash was withdrawn into the monster's body ending the Density Shift and letting everyone walk normally again.

"...Wh….what...what just happened?" Twilight blinked.

At that three lights stopped on the ground next to her revealing three hotrod cars colored in orange, green and purple. Each of them honking to one another as if communicating. The next sound Twilight hears was normal car's engine as she turned to see a car drive up to her. The Car was a sports car that much was for sure from the front and the sides of it's doors it was mostly red in color that extended to the trunk, that for some reason had two spoilers that connected to an extra pair of tires, the bumper and back of the car was black with a white stripe along it and a set of blue turn signals. It's hood and front resembles a formula car that swooped down till it connected to a wing section that covers the front tires, it had two headlights that where circle shaped and above them two smaller ones that where rectangle shaped, it's front license plate was black with red letters that read: 'Tridoron01'. The cabin's roof was black and from the top white racing stripes could be seen as well. What seemed odd though was that the section over the left front tire was missing and looked as it the tire could be pulled inward. Finally the hood had some sort of circular ornament that was black with two silver half circles on the top and bottom, and in the center was a silver R that was sharp and stylized to also resemble a K.

What was odd that on top of the car's roof was...Shinnosuke who had just regained the ability to move himself.

"I'm alive…" he blinked sitting up.

"Shinnosuke!" Twilight gasped as she ran over to him, "Oh my god, are you alright?!"

"Somehow...when I fell off the railing this car was there for me to fall on…" he explained as he slid off the roof.

" **Gah…"** the monster groaned getting back up.

=Shift Cars Go!= a voice came from the car as the three little cars charged forward.

Another road formed a loop in the air in front of the Monster before the orange car drove across it lighting itself on fire along with the track forming a ring of fire. The Purple car jumped into the air as it unleashed several shuriken from itself that passed through the ring of fire igniting themselves so each one exploded on impact with the monster. The Green car ran up a road ramp before it jumped and flipped through the air going through the same rin coating itself in fire as all it's spikes extended. The car then crashed into the monster with enough force to send him flying back across the ground and into a tree.

The Red car then lurched forward before it's doors opened.

=Twilight, Shinnosuke get in now!= the voice ordered.

"Wait..how'd you know our n-?!" Twilight began in surprise.

=There is no time to explain now, that monster will be getting back on it's feet any minute and it will not stop until it has it's hands on you. So get in this car now both of you!= the voice shouted.

"I call driver seat!" Shinnosuke said as he walked up to the right side where the steering wheel was.

=Twilight get in now!= the voice pleaded.

"R...right!" Twilight nodded, the violetette deciding to follow the voices orders as she climbed into the passenger's seat before closing the door.

The Car's rear wheels started spinning kicking up dust before the car shot forward as it did it crashed into the monster sending it spinning to the ground as sparks fell from it's body. The car then drove out of the park and into the city.

=Thank you.= the voice sighed calmly now that the two were free of danger. =Now if you would please put on your seatbelts I can take you both somewhere safe.=

"Oi...where is the voice coming from?" Shinnosuke asked as he and Twilight put on the dual strap racing seat belts the car had.

"I don't know," Twilight replied as she looked around thee car, "It can't be the car...can it? I mean, that's scientifically impo-"

=Trust me when I say science has come a lot farther than the public believes.= the voice chuckled as the dashboard section moved around surprising them. Right there was a device, it seemed themed after a speedometer, it was all silver the bottom half had two black exhaust ports, and a matching symbol to the cars hood ornament in the center, the upper half had two yellow headlight like sections in the center, in the center was a circular screen with two blue speedometer type scales along the sides, what was odd was the key like part on the right side of the device. The Center was lit up with a red light that formed into a sort of face it had a long going down the center before it stopped between two eyes that curved towards the edge of the circular screen and a square like mouth section =Hello=

"Kya!" Twilight yelped, jumping in her seat in surprise.

"This is what talks?" Shinnosuke blinked.

= _Exactly_!= the device said as the emoticon like face changed as the mouth altered to a smile. =Good deduction skills Shinnosuke.=

"I...wha….how…" Twilight stammered, the violetette at a loss for words.

=I see you are very confused Twilight, do not worry I shall explain it all as soon as we make somewhere safe.= the device said the face reverting to normal. =Although please stop gripping the upholstery as hard as you are, that is expensive leather seats.= it stated as it's eyes turned into lines giving a blank look like face.

"Ara...we're back at school?" Shinnosuke said looking out the window as he saw the school.

=Do not worry you two, I called ahead and said that due to the Density Shift both of you are being cared for by police till it can be discovered what happened.= the device said as it changed back to it's happy face. =So relax Twilight, for the moment you are in the clear= his face then turned to a blank one. =Shinnosuke you won't mind either way.=

"Oi what are you anyway?" Shinnosuke asked as he grabbed the device and pulled it off the dashboard as a long red strap was connected to the right side. "Eh?" he blinked.

The strap then came to life as it wrapped around Shinnosuke freaking him out as it wrapped around his body before it landed on his waist letting the strap connected to the other side like a seat belt.

=Watashi wa Belt da!= the device smiled.

' _..I….I think i'm gonna need something…'_ Twilight mentally groaned a bit as she rubbed the temples of her head. Today was just too strange for her.

=Ah here we are.= the Belt said as the road in front of them opened up as a lift appeared before the car parked over it and let itself be brought down below the road freaking the two out a little.

=Welcome Shinnosuke Twilight, this is the Drive Pit.= the belt said as the car's lift was now set into a large garage like room, it had a cat walk along the wall and had several tool boxes and lockers around as well. To the left was a computer desk with the latest in computer tech and all sorts of advanced machines. In one corner was a leather couch, and in another was a wall of spare tires.

"Twilight...did that monster kill us back there and this is some kind of...limbo dream world or something?" Shinnosuke asked in shock and confusion.

=Sorry Shinnosuke but this is reality right now.= the Belt said it's face returning to it's default serious looking face. =Please get out of the car and I shall explain everything to you both=

With not much other option both Shinnosuke and Twilight climbed out of the car before what looked to be a red gas pump on wheels rolled over to them. the Belt then detached from Shinnosuke and jumped to the pump as the strap reached around and into the top compartment before reconnecting and keeping it in place at eye level.

=So i take it you two are surprised by all of this correct?= the belt asked the two, earning it slow nods in response. =Well please do relax this explanation will take some time to explain properly=

"Uh...r-right," Twilight nodded as she looked for a place to sit down.

=There is a small couch over there, My student recommended putting it in, she says that another place to sit would be nice.= the belt smiled as his the stand he was using moved on two wheels to show them the couch. =Please have a seat you two.=

"Right…" Shinnosuke nodded as he and Twilight sat down.

=Now please do try not to be shocked by this part.= the belt said as a light came from him before it began to form into a hologram. It was the image of a grown man dressed in a blue blazer and brown slacks, he had neatly combed hair and a bit of facial hair in a mustache and goatee. =Allow me to reintroduce myself, Shinnosuke, Twilight, my name is Krim Stienbelt.= the hologram bowed his head slightly as he spoke in the belts voice, said belt now revealed to have a name.

"Krim Stiendbelt...Where have i…" Twilight muttered a bit before her eyes widened a bit, "Wait, as in _the_ Krim Stienbelt?!"

=Yes the very same.= the hologram nodded with a smile.

"Ano...Twilight, who is this Stienbelt person?" Shinnosuke asked Twilight.

=I should have figured Shinnosuke would have that reaction.=

"Krim Stienbelt was one of the world's greatest minds." Twilight explained, "He was said to be the greatest inventor and scientist since Albert Einstein himself, he is said to has created a power source that could solve the planet's energy problems and was totally eco friendly. But then he died in an accident and it's said only his teacher Harley Hendrickson knew the secrets of his work."

"Sugoi…" Shinnosuke blinked at all of that information.

=Haha...you really are well read Twilight, it's just as Celeste said you are undoubtedly a bright young lady.= Krim chuckled a little. =And yes every bit of that is what I'd call true, but it is not the full truth.= he sighed.

"...What do you mean?"

=My work, is completed, and my death was no accident.= he stated with a serious look. =Allow me to explain, that thing you saw earlier, that monster. It is called a Roidmude.=

"Roid...mude?" Shinnosuke repeated.

=Mechanical life forms who are made to evolve to be closer to humans. The Roidmude's are androids who essentially have the power to mutate, as such their names Roidmude.= he explained. =And...they seek one thing, to destroy all of humanity and replace us as the top of the foodchain.=

"What?" Twilight gasped in horror at that, her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened in complete shock.

=They have already done horrible things...and came close six months ago.=

"The Global Freeze…" Shinnosuke said as he gripped his legs tightly.

=Exactly, they think humans as nothing more than evil beings and seek to overthrow us...it is a shame...when they were first being made I had hoped...they could coexist with us…= Krim sighed, =But...they didn't see us as nothing more than...animals to step on. It is even because of their leaders that I have lost my body. Luckily I was able to use an experimental device of mine to upload my consciousness and turn it into an AI Program.= he explained motioning to his current state. =And I uploaded my mind into this, the Drive Driver.=

"I see…" Twilight noted in interest at the concept really. Being able to upload one's mind into a computer program, truly a groundbreaking concept.

=I wanted to stop the Roidmude, so I created this with the help of my students.= he motioned to the pit. =And I have searched for those, and only the ones who can truly help me. Not just anyone off the street can assist me I'm afraid.= Krim said as he began to pace around as far as his hologram body would allow. =That is why you two are here, it is not mere coincidence you two met each other or where paired to be buddies.=

"You mean you made it so Twilight and I would meet?" Shinnosuke asked. "You must have used the computers to pair us up in class as well. Meaning you can access the school's files at any time." he figured.

=Yes, though I didn't expect you both to meet each other before class however. Twilight's strict rule following is truly not over exaggerated. Your sister is quite accurate of her description.=

"Eh heh...yeah.." Twilight sheepishly chuckled before blinking a bit, "Wait...you knew my sister...Is she alright?!"

=Don't worry Twilight, if anyone in the world is more safe from the Roidmude's it is your sister.= Krim explained, =Currently she is off in Africa doing research into a new...power source you could call it. To help in my battle against the Roidmude.= he explained but saw the worried look she still had on her face. =I promise you Twilight at any time your Sister has comrades watching out for her.= he explained as three cars stopped at Twilight and Shinnosuke's feet.

"Wait...these are the same cars that came and rescued me before," Twilight gasped a bit once she recognized the three.

=Indeed, these are the Shift cars, Max Flare.= he said as the orange one moved forward. =Funky Spike.= the green one lifted on its back wheels happily. =And Midnight Shadow= the purple one honked once but stayed in place. =they are precious comrades and friends who protect humanity.=

"Eh? How…?"

=I shall explain; The shift cars are highly advanced machines with their own customized Ai programs, and powers. Despite being small they pack a big punch as you saw.= Krim said, =The Shift cars were made to help humanity, to protect lives, they are made for the sake of humanity. They do it more then just out of programing, the Shift cars truly want to help humanity=

"I see…" Twilight noted as she examined each Shift Car.

Max Flare then jumped up to the couch and parked itself right next to Twilight almost affectionately.

=Oh seems Flare has taken a liking to you Twilight.=

Funky Spike honked before it jumped and landed on Shinnosuke's lap. Midnight Shadow just sat between them.

"I see...uh, are there any more of these...Shift Cars?" Twilight asked curiously.

As if on cue multiple car horns were heard as dozens of roads all formed as several Shift cars all drove in and stopped before them.

=Exactly.= Krim's voice said from behind shinnosuke and Twilight making them both look to see a Red sports car themed Shift car parked on Shinnosuke's Shoulder. =The shift cars are plenty and are all over the world helping keep the Roidmude threat down to a minimum.= the red shift car explained it's headlights blinking with each word. =Some act as an extension for myself as well, mainly this one. Type Speed!=

"Type...Speed?"

=Yes.= The hologram spoke. =The shift cars are strong on their own, but the truth is they are meant to support someone. The one they are meant to support is a Warrior who can run through the Density Shifts the fastest. And the one I have chosen to be this warrior is sitting right there.= he said pointing to Shinnosuke.

"Eh...ore?" Shinnosuke blinked pointing at himself.

"Him?" Twilight blinked, pointing at Shinnosuke, "Why him?"

=Because Twilight, Shinnosuke out of everyone in the world is the one I know has what it takes to do this. At first glance he is unimpressive but deep down is a strong man with a passionate drive. He just has trouble starting his engine=

"Oh...I see…" Twilight noted before another honk caught her attention, "Eh?" She then looked to her left and saw another Shift car, this one looked a little like the three that saved her having a hotrod theme, but it was a dark indigo color with a periwinkle colored star on it's roof.

=That is a special shift car, we call it Magic, and it belongs to you Twilight.=

"Huh?!" Twilight gawked a bit, "It's...mine?"

=Shinnosuke is the hero I have chosen to fight with me, but one warrios alone if not enough for this war against the Roidmude. You Twilight are someone whose help we very much need.=

"Wait what?" Twilight blinked, "But...what do you need me for? I'm just a normal girl."

=That is a very special explanation meant just for you Twilight. I will give you the video file from Celeste later, I believe in her enough to agree and as such believe in you as well.=

"Ano…" Shinnosuke spoke as he stood up. "I've been thinking about something." he spoke up. "You and these shift cars are able to move around in the Density Shifts like nothing right?"

=Hai?=

"So then isn't it fair to think that both your powers come from a shared source?" he asked.

=Ah...well yes…= Krim admitted, =You really are a future detective in the making…=

"That's very fishy to me." Shinnosuke stated, "You go on about these Roidmude, and our role in all of this, but I can't seem to get behind something like this, just knowing your powers are the same leaves a bad feeling in my mind."

=Ah...well…= Krim stuttered as the face on the belt turned into a disappointed/worried look.

"You have to admit this is fishy to just believe at first glance." Shinnosuke stated.

=Ha...you are right Shinnosuke, I can not make you join with me...but the Roidmudes are out there, please take this.= He said as Type Speed dragged a bracelet up to Shinnosuke. It had a red and silver strap and on the top was a large rectangular device that was silver along the edge but black in the center with red button to the ride side of it, and a black barrier towards the top, the center was also black and what looked to be a peg system for things to be inserted. It was also tilted to the right a bit making it angular. =This is the Shift Brace, it will allow you to contact me if you come across one=

"Ah, alright." Shinnosuke said taking the device he then walked up to a door before sliding it open and leaving the pit.

=Hm...I was hoping Shinnosuke would be more willing to join then this...but I suppose he has his logical reasons for distrust…= Krim sighed as the face on the belt changed to a sad face.

"...Excuse me," Twilight spoke up as she stood up and walked out the door. A few faints shouts could be heard before Twilight came back in, dragging Shinnosuke in by the ear.

"Ah ite…" he complained being dragged in.

=It seems Celeste's trust was well placed in you Twilight, you are truly reliable.= Krim chuckled his hologram crossing his arms. =But it is alright Twilight, Shinnosuke can not be forced to help me...he needs to be able to agree of his own terms, just as you must as well.=

"I know...but I still don't understand still," Twilight spoke up, "how am I special to all this? And what about this video you said my sister had for me?"

=I shall play it for you, but it is for your eyes only, let Shinnosuke go, he must be allowed to think.= Krim hologram said with a smile.

"...Fine," Twilight sighed a bit as she let go of Shinnosuke's ear.

"Wow you have a strong grip…" Shinnosuke complained rubbing his ear. "I'll be going then...I'm sorry it's just the more my mind thinks about it...the more it feels off to me. I'll meet you later Twilight." he said as he left out the door again.

"Okay...later then," Twilight sighed a bit as she sat down.

=Twilight before I play the video I want to tell you one thing about Shinnosuke.= Krim said turning to face her. =Six months ago Shinnosuke was caught up in the Global Freeze, and during it his best friend Hayase was hurt badly.= he explained to her getting her attention.

"Hurt…?" she asked in worry. Worry she didn't understand, Twilight didn't know why she worried of Shinnosuke and his friend, but to know this made her worry even still.

=I'm sorry I can not tell you much for thats as much as I truly know. But Shinnosuke has taken it hard and blames himself. So please try not to be too harsh with him, deep down he is just beating himself up.= Krim said.

"..I...I'll try," Twilight nodded a bit, the violetette taken back by what she just learned.

=That is all I ask, I know Shinnosuke like you is a very good person.= Krim smiled before he was blurred and turned into a hologram screen. =Sorry I can not maintain my hologram and displays video at the same time.= he apologized.

"It..it's fine."

=Okay, here's the message from Celeste she asked me to play for you.= he said as the screen began to load a video before the play button changed to pause.

- _Hello is this working Commercial?_ \- a woman's voice asked as the screen changed to her face locks of light blue with streaks of green and pink hair covering one of her eyes. - _Ah it is, okay. Hello Twilight, as I'm sure you've noticed many strange things are going on, I hope Professor Krim has informed you of the Roidmude and Shift cars otherwise this will all be very confusing to you.-_

=How little faith you have my old student….= Krim commented.

- _I know what he might have said just then by the way. But Twilight before I get to it I'm guessing you are asking why you are being asked to help my old Teacher in his war with the Roidmude. This is a hard story to tell so first make sure your comfortable, I hope the couch I got is comfy enough.-_ she smiled happily before taking a quick breath and putting on a more serious face. - _These Roidmudes are more than just machines attacking people, some of them have stumbled upon secrets and information no one should ever know about, one of them is the Higher up Roidmude we call 004. He found something he shouldn't have, a prophesy that the Roidmudes plan to use to remove humanity from power. I know it seems odd to lump something like sentient androids and an ancient prophecy, but that is what is happening. A power that even Professor Krim and his teacher can't figure. So I'll just give it to you the way I was given it. Long ago an civilisation worshiped an ancient Sun goddess. She came from another world bringing with her the souls of beings from said dimension, and are reborn into our current time. A dark force will soon come to our world and only six chosen figures can stop it using a great power. These six are called the Bearers of Harmony. and You Twilight are one of them.-_ she finished her long speech pointing at the camera so as to point at Twilight.

"Huh?! M….Me?" Twilight asked, a look of utter disbelief on her face as she pointed at herself.

- _Yes you, you're so predictable Twilight.-_ she laughed. - _But this is truth, you are destined to help the world. And the Roidmudes want to use what you are destined to stop for their own goals. So I came to Krim and we worked together to make a warrior to stop the Roidmudes, and empower the six Bearers of Harmony. Twilight above all else, I need you to have faith in my Teacher, Faith in the friends you will make. Because the world depends on you all. I know this is too much stress, and I'd really rather you not be doing this, but...I can't change it no matter how much I try. But...I know that more than anyone you are a strong and kind girl who can do this, I believe in that, so please believe in My teacher and who he has chosen to fight alongside you as Drive.-_ Celeste said before she took a deep breath. - _few...I feel like a weight is off my shoulder, but I feel bad putting it on yours Twilight...please, all I ask is you have faith in yourself and the friends I know you will make._ \- with that the video stopped on her face as she began to smile.

=That was all that Celeste sent to me…= Krim explained as he cut off the hologram light and turned the pump to look at Twilight. =Twilight...I know this seems impossible to understand but please I have the utmost faith in Celeste, she was my prized pupil. So I shall believe her and do what I can to support you.=

"...She...she really believes I can do this?" Twilight asked after being silent throughout the whole explanation.

=Celeste believes in you more than anybody else. So I too shall believe in you Twilight.= Krim explained.

Twilight didn't say anything as she let all this info sink in. Androids that wanted to take over the world, some wanted to use an ancient magic prophecy to do so, and she was one meant to stop it. This was so confusing, and it countered itself so much, is this magic or science...she didn't know but then she looked at the talking belt that held the mind of Krim Stienbelt. His screen showing it's default serious face. He had so much faith in her, as did her older sister whom she looked up to. Before she could say more she felt something nudging her, she looked down to see the car Krim called Magic as it nudged its headlight against her leg where she was sitting all the while honking slightly.

=Magic can feel your worry and thoughts,= Krim spoke up. =It wants you to know that no matter what it shall be by your side and never leave you. It will be your friend is more or less what it's saying to you.=

"...R...right…" Twilight nodded slowly as she picked Magic up, looking at it a bit. The shift car honked more as it moved across her palm in a small circle. For some reason it felt like this shift car already knew all about her. She also felt like it was familiar to her, not like she had seen it before, but just...familiar. "I can't say I know what to do...or what to even say, but...Celeste...and you Mr. Stienbelt, you both believe in me, I feel like I can't betray that trust. So I don't really know what I can do but I will try my best to help you."

=What a nice answer,= Krim 'smiled'. =You truly are a person worth believing in. Now...we must hope Shinnosuke can reawaken his passion.=

"I hope so…" Twilight said, looking back over at the door Shinnosuke left through.

* * *

A door opened as Shinnosuke found himself in the central hallway of the Drivers ED. Department of the school.

"eh...this is the broom closet in the Driver's ED. building...so that means that no one noticed a car pit being built underneath?" he asked as he walked out into the hall. "Talk about hiding in plain sight…" he muttered as he began walking down the hall. He then stopped as he looked out a window. ' _Hayase...what should I do about all this?'_ he asked as he looked at his reflection.

* * *

 _(flashback)_

 _Shinnosuke was frozen not in a density shift, but in terror as he tried to move his body, but it was cold and felt like ice was locking up his joints and limbs, his uniform was soaked wet by the rain that fell around him. He looked in worry as he saw his friend Hayase standing a large distance away from him he was a little shorter than Shinnosuke with black hair that fell around his face and had the same uniform as Shinnosuke, but in front of him where two men walking up to him both holding weapons of various kinds._

" _Hayase!" Shinnosuke shouted trying to get to him but it was no good he was to far and those men had weapons. Then he saw something, he reached to the ground grabbing a weapon that one of the men dropped, it was a gun._

 _Shinnosuke aimed it up but before he could shout he felt it, that wave the whole world felt, that wave that froze him in place once again only now it felt like trying to move through air that had become solid, as if he were being pushed down on by gravity turned up. His body slowly moving the course it was, his arm still swinging up as his fingers curled around that trigger._

'My body...what's going on?' _he asked as he couldn't' move his body but his fingers his hands they still were going, as if only his mind was working as everything froze in a second. But it was to late his finger applied the force as the trigger was pushed back, the hammer moving and striking the pin that hit the blast cap of the bullet. The explosion forcing the bullet out from it's metal jacket._

 _And slowly and painfully that bullet flew from the barrel and forward. IT pierced through the thick air leaving rings, Shinnosuke could see the bullet as it moved through the air, it flew and flew, past the men with weapons, past Hayase, all of them looking back as it flew towards a sign, a sign that read: Flammable._

 _At that everyone's eyes widened in terror as the bullet hit a canister of gasoline. And in that one moment...it happened._

 _The Explosion sent Hayase and the men flying across the ground, large chunks of debris primarily chunks of concrete and metal frames flew forward and over Hayase._

'My body won't move…' _Shinnosuke said trying to move, he was forced to watch as the concrete and metal fell over Hayase who screamed in pain from the explosion. Shinnosuke kept moving as he could see the debris falling towards him. "HAYASE!" he screamed out._

 _(flashback end)_

* * *

Shinnosuke shook his head as the memory came back to him. His best friend hurt and he could do nothing about it; it was all his fault, he caused him so much pain, he cause such a terrible thing all because he picked up that weapon out of desperation.

' _Hayase...that day, if I hadn't suggested we go to that place...if I hadn't picked that fight...if I hadn't done anything I would have...then you'd be alright…'_ he said gripping the Shift brace still in his hand.

Shinnosuke just let his sorrow swallow him let the emotions control him, and send him into back gear. His mind going back to his mistakes, to his worst times. Everything he was at fault for, he let all those mistakes haunt him. He let his mind show the truth, show his mistake, his foolishness, his inability. Shinnosuke sighed as he found a bench along the hall and sat down. That monster attacked him and Twilight and he could do nothing, he could just watch as that look of fear was on her face. He could not help another person once again, all he could do was watch as something happened, watch as a mistake of an option he made go someone into trouble once again.

Then...Shinnosuke's eyes snapped opened having close them in thought for a second. He remembered why he felt bad, he could not help someone, he could not _save_ someone. That feeling, it was terrible to Shinnosuke, to be one whose foolishness caused someone danger, to be unable to do anything...but part of him knew...it was just an excuse. Because after that day...from that moment onward a thought had been in the back of his head. A thought that was Shinnosuke's truest voice, and came from his very soul.

Shinnosuke would not let anyone get hurt before him _ever_ again.

Shinnosuke stood up before he strapped the Shift Brace on letting it's cool metallic feel wash over his wrist, as it that cool metal calmed the flames of doubt in his heart. He then raised his hands to his tie before he grabbed the knot and the bottom, he then pulled the knot up and tightened it tightly. His face became more serious as his eyes hardened becoming stronger than steel. This is Shinnosuke's true state of mind, Shinnosuke has shifted his gear.

"I know what I have to do." he said as he turned his head before he ran down the hall. ' _What am I doing...just feeling sorry for myself?'_ he asked himself as he ran down the hall, he then jumped down a few steps of the stairs before he ran out the front door of the building. ' _Hayase...he would be disappointed to see me like this...to see me give up on protecting people…'_ he added as he ran across the school. ' _I won't break that promise I made to him...to my father...I will become a police officer, and I will protect everyone. I know I have made mistakes...I will never forget that...but I will work through that barrier my mind has put up and from here on protect lives!'_ he stated in his mind as he kept running. He then made it to the main building before he ran down the hall to the computer room before he threw open the door scaring some of the initiate students.

Shinnosuke ran in as he looked around for a second before found someone towards the back.

"Kyu-chan!" he stated loudly scaring the boy at the computer, he was shorter with messy black hair and a pair of glasses over his eyes, he was dressed in the same uniform but with shorts instead, he also had a graphic T-shirt over his school shirt that read Murmur Mansion.

"ah Shinnosuke-kun…" he blinked as he looked up at the tall youth. "What is it you scared me half to death…"

"Kyu-chan I need you to make me a composite image." Shinnosuke said.

"Huh?" he blinked.

"Kyu-chan please...I need your help."

"Ah...well alright here help me out with it then...you're all fired up for some weird reason today…"

"My head is all clear right now, my little gray cells are in…" Shinnosuke started as he grabbed his right wrist as he flicked his hand opening and closing it. "Top Gear." he said.

* * *

Shinnosuke ran down the street a picture in his hand. A composite picture that resembled the face and hair of the human form of the Roidmude that attacked him and Twilight. He had asked people all over town if they knew this man, for the most part he could find nothing. Till he found one man who had seen him. He gave Shinnosuke an old photo and a name to go with it. He pointed Shinnosuke to where he often saw him regular. With all this information Shinnosuke had what he needed and ran as fast as his two legs could go.

"This is the place…" Shinnosuke said as he stood across the street from a popular gym, "Masuda Nobuo...at least that's the name of the guy he looks like." he muttered to himself. "But...the hair and physique from the picture that guy showed me makes it look like two different people." he pointed out before he hid behind a street light seeing the very person in his human guise doing the same, only hiding behind a bus stop seat.

His hood was drawn up as he looked at the door as a man walked out the door, he then began to jog down the street. The man known as Masuda Nobuo then began to follow after the man. This was Shinnosuke's cue to do the same as he followed a from across the street.

* * *

The Man was jogging through a park before he suddenly felt a Density Shift making him trip almost luckily he was kept upright due to the thick air slowing him down.

"A slowdown…" he gasped. But then just as it started it stopped and he stumbled to stay on his feet. He then looked around before blinking as he saw 'Masuda'. "Masuda...is that you?" he asked pulling a pair of sunglasses off his face. "Wow...you look so ripped I didn't even recognise you." he stated in amazement seeing his 'friend' suddenly so muscular. "You haven't been coming around lately what's up?" he asked wondering about his 'friend'.

"Hunting down humans…" he smirked as he took his hood off a dark red aura formed as he changed back into Cobra Type Roidmude 029. He then shot his hand forward grabbing him by the collar of his tracksuit and lifting him up.

"Ah monster somebody help!" the man screamed.

Shinnosuke took this as his cue to move. He rushed across the park towards the Roidmude and the man.

"Stop!" Shinnosuke shouted.

The Roidmude turned as he flicked his hand and unleashed a Density shift that swept over Shinnosuke freezing him mid stride. The Roidmude suddenly looked as the man he raised into the air before he pushed him down and grabbed him by his throat. It then proceed to do something that cause the man's skin to stain itself red, the color slowly turning pure red.

"Ah…" shinnosuke gasped as he saw that. Frozen as he saw this man be...well Shinnosuke didn't know what the Roidmude was doing, but it looked as if the life was being drained out of him.

=Shinnosuke!= a voice shouted as the Red shift car Type Speed raced across a track before it turned and pointed at Shinnosuke as the car moved close a light appeared as some kind of holder flashed onto Shinnosuke's hip with three slots. Type Speed then jumped into the middle slot.

Shinnosuke then moved forward as if everything was fine. He stumbled a step as confusion sank in, he could move...how could a normal person and not one of those monsters of those cars move in a Density shift.

"I can move…" he blinked as he looked down at the holder and the shift car.

=So long as you have a Shift car you can move through the Density Shift.= Krim's voice came from the shift car.

"Right!" Shinnosuke nodded as he charged and grabbed the Roidmude's arm. "Let him go!" he ordered.

The Roidmude let go as he swung his arm at Shinnosuke's head only for him to duck, but the Roidmude took a step back before kicking its leg forward hitting Shinnosuke in the chest sending him falling and tumbling across the ground.

"Even if I can move...at this rate." Shinnosuke grunted pushing himself up on his arms. Shinnosuke then heard a sound as he turned to the left and saw two more Roidmude jumping into the air, a Bat and a Spider type respectively. Both aimed their fingers and fired at Shinnosuke who rolled out of the way as the blasts exploded across the brick path.

Shinnosuke rolled back to his feet before he blocked a kick from the spider type before punching it in the mandibles section of it's face making it stumble back. But Shinnosuke was punched across the face by the Bat type before the Spider type got back up and kicked Shinnoske in the stomach with a straight kick, The Bat type then twisted its body swinging a roundhouse that hit Shinnosuke upside his head sending him falling back and across the ground.

=He has comrades…= Krim spoke.

The Two Roidmude then lowered their arms both unleashing a Density Shift that tripled the affects this time keeping Shinnosuke from moving.

029 took this as his cue as he grabbed the man again and continued his strange effect spreading the red coloration even further up his skin. The man could only groan in pain as he lost the feeling in his body it felt like his life was being drained and his body becoming nothing but stiff, his muscles failed him, his will wavered as he tried to reach his hand out for help. anyone...he begged someone help him.

"It's...no good…" Shinnosuke spoke trying to move, "I failed to help anyone again!"

At that the Bat and Spider type Roidmdue's raised their index fingers at Shinnosuke. Best to clean up the mess for their friend while they were here. They scoffed to one another before they metaphorically pulled their triggers and fired energy blasts from their fingers.

The blasts fired out from the tips of their fingers and straight at Shinnosuke, but before they even made it half the way a horn blue as the red car once again skidded to a halt in front of Shinnosuke and blocked the energy bullets. The Car honked as the Roidmudes got close before the driver door then opened hitting the Bat type in the hip, the door closed and then shot open again knocking the Bat type back and into the Spider type. The Car then started up as it backed up and turned to aim it's headlights at the two before several red energy blasts fired from the front hitting the two and sending them stumbling back as sparks exploded from their chests. 029 saw this as he let go of the man and walked up to the car.

The Passenger door then opened on the side that Shinnosuke was taking cover from essentially. Twilight then stepped out holding the Drive Driver that contained Krim's mind she had the same holder on her hip only it had Funky Spike, Midnight Shadow and Magic in all three slots.

"Twilight…" Shinnosuke blinked as the triple layered Density Shift ended reverting to one allowing him to move again.

"Shinnosuke." Twilight said as she rushed up to him. "Hurry put this on." she said giving him the Belt.

"eh?"

"Please." she said as he took hold of it. "I still don't fully understand this...but I need you to trust me, and use him to fight those things."

"Twilight...you're okay trusting in this?"

"Yes, he has faith in us. So please." she pleaded. "I need you to trust me and have faith in him...I'm your buddy after all." she said with a smile.

Shinnosuke nodded as he took the Drive Driver he then strapped it around his waist letting the end of the belt connected and lock into place before the belt tightened.

"Your engine is started right?" Twilight asked getting Shinnosuke to smirk a little.

The Bat and Spider type both got back up and glared at the two for a second.

=Tridoron Shoot!= Krim's voice shouted as the car lurched forward as it began shooting again hitting the two before it crashed into them sending them both rolling over the hood and roof before falling to the ground.

"Oi Belt-san?!" Shinnosuke shouted at the belt around his waist.

=Belt-san…?=

"Your last name is Stein _belt_ right? And you're a belt now?"

=Ah well...in that regard it seems rather fitting then.= The newly nicknamed Belt-san sighed.

"Belt-san what do I do?" he asked.

=Henshin(transform).= he replied with his default face.

"Henshin?" Twilight blinked.

=You're not a fan of letting other people drive you correct?= Belt-San asked. =Then you'll have to manage it yourself.= he said. =Take the shift car and rotate it. Then Push it into the lever of the Shift Brace,= he explained. =Twilight please turn the Ignition key on the Drive Driver.= he added.

Twilight nodded as she quickly turned to key before taking a step or two back as soon as she did; a red ring formed in the screen that continued to alter from small to big as a tune began to repeat in expecting manner. Shinnosuke took out type Speed just as Max Flare jumped in it's slot. He then rotated the back tires and trunk around making it almost like a lever, it also revealed a symbol on the bottom of the back wheel section, it resembled the stylistic R that was on the car, belt and in the Drive Pit's walls only it was more of an S shape.

"Into the lever…" Shinnosuke said as he held it up to the lever before he pushed it in as the headlights flashed a bright yellow a revving engine sound coming from it as he did.

=You've lost something precious in the past...= Belt-san stated getting both their attentions. =But you can save it now. As long as your comrades and I are here…= he added as Shinnosuke looked at Twilight who nodded. =You can move faster than anyone, even in the midst of Density Shifts! That is...the warrior Drive!=

"Then if I start driving from here…" Shinnosuke said as he walked forward. "I can save that man." he stated. "Mou Kangaero yameta(I'm finished thinking about it)!" he shouted raising his left arm and the shift brace up. "Henshin!" he called as he grabbed the Type speed car in it's lever mode before he pushed it up with a gear shift noise before bringing it back down. He then lowered both his arms to his side.

An aura formed around Shinnosuke as he did, a red tire like ring formed around the center before two shot up as a white tube of aura surrounded his body. It fluctuated up and down in a red glow as bits of metal and armor formed over Shinnosuke, it all then connected into place forming red armor that finished in a red flash.

Shinnosuke was now covered in a dark black body suit that seemed to be made of leather with white stripes going down his arms and sides down to his legs, his chest was covered by a solid red plate of armor that had a small silver tube over his right pectoral, and a black stripe going diagonally down from his left shoulder to his right side, the armor became red again with a small black triangle port in the lower side; the armor also curved slightly into a collar around the base of his neck. Each shoulder was covered in a pauldron that pointed out dynamically and where triangle like in shape each one had a black stripe towards the bottom with an all red tops that rolls to the back of the shoulder, from the side two black vents could be seen in the lower half of the armor with the upper portions having small orange lights as well. His forearms were covered in red armor that pointed over his elbows it had a silver dot in the center towards the back of each arm like a gas cap, and a black triangle underneath that, the each of his wrists had silver armored bracelets with his left still having the Shift Brace over it. The back of his hands were covered in red armor that resembled two outward pointing obtuse triangles with a rectangle connecting them making it so two spikes jutted out over his knuckles, his hands were covered in black gloves with armor covering each join of his fingers. His waist still had the Drive Driver but it now had a red R symbol like that was on the Tridoron's hood. His knees each had a metal grill like pad covering them before going down to red greaves covering the shins like shin guards, each of two thick and forked into a Y shape towards the bottom of the knees, red anklets covered his ankles and red shoes with black sides and soles formed over his feet.

Shinnosuke's head not had a helmet cover his face, the mouth was covered by what looked like two plates of metal bolted together with pipes likes those of an engine block covering the lower portion of his cheeks and jaw and looping around to the back that had two black ports for, and a red tail light pointing back from the top of his head, the sides of his helmet were red before extending to two horns that curved back and were connected by a strip of metal like the spoiler of a car. Two black strikes separated two red stripes in the center of the head that has one large white stripe down the very center of the head, a blue line splitting the helmet into two halves before ending at a metal symbol that had the same Stylized R/K in the center of Drive's forehead. And last two eye pieces locked the entire helmet in place resembling the headlights of a car and lit up as such.

The Tridoron's left forward wheel drew in and began to spin the tup extending out of it collecting red energy that formed before it made a smaller tire that had a red streak going through the center. The Tire then extended out letting the smaller tire click off before it flew through the air and around the armored Shinnosuke before it phased through his armor and locked in place, the tire now acting like a sash over the black stripe in his armor.

 **=DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!=**

The Drive Driver shouted that as loud upbeat Jazz music began to play, the R symbol quickly changed to a S symbol at that second, and sure enough the Tire around his chest read type SPEED along the wall.

This Burning Red warrior was none other than Drive! His eyes lit up a bright yet pale blue color that seemed to radiate sense of safety to Twilight as well as a good air of confidence as well.

" **Who the hell are you!?"** 029 demanded as he and his friends stared down Drive.

"Sorry but I'm not to sure about that myself." Drive chuckled looking at his armor. "This is my first ride." he said, "Monsters!" he shouted as he leaned forward on his left knee as he rested his right palm on his right thigh "Hitoppashiri tsukiaeyo(Let's go for a Ride)!"

(Insert Song- Surprise Drive)

" **Get him!"** 029 ordered as the Spider and Bat type charged forward as did Drive.

Drive jumped into the air as he slammed his metal pad covered knee into the Bat Type's snout making it stumbling to the ground, Drive then jumped forward as he punched the Spider type across the face. Then punched in in the chest once making it stumble back a step giving Drive room. Drive then turned and grabbed the Bats right swing, Drive then slammed the back of his fist into the rib section of its torso making it twitch in pain, Drive used this moment punched it's elbow making it's arm go limp for a second as the warrior let go of the monster's arm, Drive's hand quickly rose up as he caught a punch from the Bat type's left fist with the palm of his hand, the hero then swung his arm up slamming his bicep into it's elbow before his fist hit the Bat's face, Drive then finished his combination of attacks by slamming his elbow into the monsters ribs section again making it stumble back across the brick path as it could feel the dents and internal damage to it body, mechanics and joints.

Drive turned to face his other opponent before spun on his heels as he caught the Spider type's kick underneath his right arm and held it's leg up before keeping him from moving, Drive spun his body around and slammed a karate chop to the Spider types face, he then spun around on his left heel as he swung his right leg to kick the pat type in the abdomen sending it stumbling back as it tried to charge at Drive. Drive suddenly kicked his left leg as he let himself call to the ground while tossing his right arm up and ducked under the Spider Types leg and used the momentum and force to flipped the Roidmude off it's last leg and over his head and falling face first to the brick road underneath.

Drive pushed up with hit arms before he spun on his feet and slammed the back of his left fist into the Bat type's face, he then moved the rest of his body with the spin and landed a right hook to it's snout. Drive then leaned forward and kicked his leg back hitting the Spider type in the face sending it falling onto its rear.

"Increible...Shinnosuke is so good at fighting."

=Of course Shinnosuke is a black belt in Karate, Judo and Aikido!= Belt-san shouted as Drive grabbed the Bat types arm and spun on his legs struck his his elbow into it's side making it grunt in pain before he raised its arm over his head and slammed it's elbow over his right shoulder before using the force to toss it over his shoulder.

Drive then skipped back a few steps as he used his hands to swat punches from the Spider type, he then punched with a right jab to it's chest making it stumble back a step, Drive moved forward as he slammed his knee into it's chest making the Spider type stumbled back a step again, the warrior then punched it across the face with a left swing before landing a right uppercut to it's stomach making the mechanical monster double over. Drive took this chance as he swung his right leg and landed a roundhouse kick as his shin armor slammed into it's face sending it stumbling off to Drive's left.

Drive then looked up before 029 kicked Drive the kick hitting his left shoulder and the tire making him stumble back and roll over the ground. The warrior flipped to his feet as the three stood side by side. The Cobra type charged as he swung his right fist in a hook that Drive ducked before he was hit with a left swing, before 029 swung his left again this time hitting Drive across his helmet ; the Roidmude swung his waist as he landed a roundhouse to Drive's helmet sending him stumbling back and falling to the ground. 029 roared as his chest plate began to glow dark red before he fired a large energy ball from his chest hat hit Drive square in the chest causing an explosion that sent the warrior flying back across the park.

"Gah...damn he's got a unibeam…" Drive groaned rolling across the asphalt as he hit the road that went through the park. He got up as he looked as the Bats and Spidey jumped into the air and unloaded a series of blasts from their fingers that peppered Drive's chest making him stumble back as sparks exploded from his chest and the tire.

=Quick Shinnosuke shift the lever and speed up!= Belt-san ordered.

"Right!" he shouted as he ducked under a swung from the two before he kicked his right leg hitting the Bat Roidmude before he swung the same leg to the left hitting the spider type knocking them both back and giving him some room. Drive then grabbed the Ignition Key and twisted it. He then grabbed the Type speed lever and shifted it up three times.

 **=SP-SP-SPEED!=**

The Drive Driver shouted as the S symbol changed into a tire that began to spin for a second. Drive's tire then began spinning around his chest at fast speeds as his eyes and the blue line down his helmet lit up and Drive knew what to do. He leaned down before he sprinted forward.

The Two Roidmude's aimed their fingers and fired their energy bullets that hit the ground exploding, but Drive came out of the smoke defying physics as he leaned on the ground resting on his left side as his body moved forward across the asphalt scraping up sparks as his armor grinded across the concrete; his body then spun around on his hips as his right leg which was stretched out was swung out and tripped both the Bat and Spider Roidmude's off their legs sending the both of them flipping into the air. As Drive's body spun around he swung his right leg up and twisted his waist and flipped into a crouching position before he shot up on both legs as the still flipping Roidmude duo fell to the ground.

Drive then pulled back his right arm before he began rapidly swing his left and right fists forward, each shot forward and pull back getting faster and faster, and faster, and faster! Until both his arms became fast moving blurs all the while a red aura forming what looked like a speedometer from his side. Each time his fists hit the two Roidmude the needle would move up or down and point at the two the second one of his two moving fists made contact.

"So Fast!" Drive shouted as he kept punching effectively juggling the two in the air with his punches, "So Fast! So Fast! So Fast!" he chanted as he kept punching before he rears his right fist back he then shot it forward as a red aura covered it the punch connected with the two at the same time as the aura burst like a bubble as the speedometer image faded away with that very burst, and shot both Roidmude's back across the ground flipping and skidding across the asphalt.

(End song)

029 stopped the Spider type with his foot as the Bat type stopped just behind him.

" **You're fighting me now!"** he roared kicking his Spider themed friend away from his path.

"Come on then you Steroid pumped Garden snake." Drive countered as he charged forward as well.

Both punched their left fists at the same time hitting each other in the chest making sparks explode off each other. 029 the swung low with his right hitting Drive in the tire making sparks fly, Drive held his ground as he swung his right arm and landed a strike to the side of 029's head, he then leaned back and landed a left straight kick to the Roidmude's chest making sparks fly off from the impact. 029 stumbled back before he drew his right hand down his face as another energy beam charged from his chest.

=Shinnosuke block using the armor on your arms!=

"Hai!" Drive nodded as he raised both his forearms up as the blast was fired. The Energy blast his his gauntlets letting the armor splash over the red armor, but it was quickly absorbed into the metal plates near his elbows making hit forearms glow with red light. "HA!" he shouted as he lowered his arms down, he then charged and slammed his right arm into 029's chest causing an explosion upon impact. Drive then swung a left uppercut to the metal monsters jaw sending it up into the air with another small explosion for a second. Drive used this opening the swing his right leg and hit 029 in the abdomen sending him flying back across the ground before falling back and flipping over himself till he landed on his rear.

"How…" Twilight blinked.

=The Intake Arm guards, Drive Type Speeds gauntlets are designed for blocking physical attacks and absorbing energy attacks that can be used to increase his punching power.= Belt-san shouted as Drive opened and closed his hands.

"Nice, now I feel more like Iron Man here."

=You seem to enjoy comic book references.=

"I'm a Marvel fan." Drive chuckled.

" **Onore!"** 029 shouted as he got up he then charged and swung his right fist hitting Drive in the chest surprising him, the Roidmude then punched again this time with more force making sparks fly from the impact as he sent Drive flying back across the air and landing on his side.

"Ah...this guy really is a meat head…" Drive complained getting back on his feet as 029 charged at him.

"Ah…" Twilight gasped seeing this, she then reached down and grabbed Funky Spike and Midnight Shadow. ' _Mr. Stienbelt said these are meant to help Drive, so maybe these can help out Shinnosuke.'_ she figured. "You two please go help Shinnosuke." she pleaded as the two shift cars honked. She then tossed them into the air as their roads formed. The two then drove off. Twilight then yelped in shock as she heard Tridoron pull to a stop next to her.

"Gah!" Drive shouted as he was tossed through a moveable fence and into a warehouses loading zone/parking garage.

029 walked in slowly popping his mechanical joints in his shoulders letting his metal exterior clank against itself. Before he could attack again he heard honking as the Shift Car roads came at him, 029 swung desperately at the road only for them to suddenly turn and then wrapped around him as Spike and Shadow moved around him, the roads then curved and ascended up as 029 jumped to grab the two again only for the road to knot around itself making him miss the cars as he just hit the little concrete road. The Roads then crossed in front of him as Spike drove past and it's spikes extended lancing 029's chest making sparks fly, shadow then drove past him as it fired two shuriken at his face making the Roidmude stumble back.

The roads then stopped as both jumped and flew into Drive's shift car holder.

=If you changed the shift cars you can change the tires ability.= Belt-san stated.

"Nice, the road just got a lot wider." Drive commented. He then twisted the Ignition key on the side lighting his eyes up again as he pulled Type Speed out and held it in his left hand before he grabbed Max Flare and slotted Type Speed in it's place. He then twisted the back before he slotted it into his Shift Brace with other revving sound as it's lights lit up. He then lifted it up revealing the fireball symbol it had on the bottom as his belts screen changed to Go for a second.

 **=TIRE KOUKAN!=**

"Tire Koukan(change)?" Drive asked as the screen changed to a spinning wheel symbol again.

Back with Twilight she looked as the same tire from Tridoron drews itself in and began spinning as orange energy converged into a tire. It formed a metallic orange tire that had at least six curved flaps open up making a fire like pattern to the tire before it actually caught fire and flew off.

The Tire flew through the air like a UFO as it entered the loading dock that Drive and 029 were fighting in, the tire flew by and hooked the Type Speed Tire and pulled it off Drive and tossed it at the Cobra Roidmude knocking him over and the air out of his lungs...or whatever Androids had in their chests. The Flaming tire then came back at Drive who ducked on instinct, making it come back around and slammed into his chest phasing through his armor and locking itself around the black stripe in his armor making another sash like design.

"Whoa...awesome." Drive said as he tire began to release steam.

 **=MAX FLARE!=**

The Drive Driver finished as the screen changed to a fireball as an electric guitar squeal came from the belt as the words MAX FLARE lit up on the tire.

029 grunted as he got up and charged at Drive. Drive not to be outdone did the same as he charged drawing his right arm back as fire burst from around his fist as the warrior swung it forward hitting the Roidmdue in the chest with a small burst of flames from the impact sending the monster stumbling back from the head and the increase in Drive's punching power.

"Haha now we're cooking!" Drive smirked as he punched with his left once again a flaming fist hitting 029 across the face making him stumble back several steps. Drive then kicked his right leg as it was covered in flames and hit 029 in the side sending him stumbling back once again. Drive then spun around and he swung his left fist and backhanded 029 sending him spinning around as he stumbled back. Drive then stopped and kicked his left leg forward in a straight kick as flames covered his foot, 029 turned in time as the kick hit him in the chest sending him skidding back across the ground as smoke came off the monster's chest.

Drive twisted the key on his Drive Driver once again before he lifted the Max Flare Lever up three times.

 **=FL-FL-FLARE!=**

With that a spiral of fire formed in front of Drive looking like a horizontal spinning tire made of pure flames. Drive shouted a she kicked the flaming spiral at 029. The Flames exploded into a giant tornado of pure fire that lifted the Roidmude up to the roof and through it into the sky and out of the Warehouse.

Drive then walked out of the warehouse with his right hand raised up as he flicked it opening and closing it quickly.

Twilight could only look in awe as Drive fought the three Roidmude's with such skill and power.

Tridoron then roared to life again as it lurched forward a little.

=Twilight, I just remembered one more thing.= Krim's voice came from Tridoron.

"One more thing?" she blinked as she saw Drive punch the Spider type as it got back the flames burning at its skull like face before Drive kicked the bat type the burst of flames sending it flying away.

=Celeste-san asked me to make MAgic for you but also something that will allow you to assist as more than just an observer.= Krim said as the three Roidmudes were all sent flying across the park by another burst of fire.

"Ah they are tough suckers I'll give em that." Drive groaned as he walked up next to Tridoron.

=Hold back a second Shinnosuke.= Krim said from the belt again.

"eh what is it Belt-san?"

=I need you to get something out of Tridoron's trunk.= he explained.

"Trunk?"

=Only Drive can access the things held within Tridoron.= He explained, =Hold your hands up to the car and just call for it.=

"Alright koi!" Drive shouted holding his arm up as the section between the two Tire spoilers began to glow as a large metal case appeared with the R symbol in the center. "Ah that's awesome." Drive said grabbing the case.

=Good, now please open it. Inside is something Celeste designed just for Twilight.=

"ah hai…" Drive nodded as he flicked the levers on the front and opened up, inside where six braces that resembled the Shift Brace and five more shift cars. "Shift Braces?"

=Ah…well while it's the same design Celeste was adamant of naming them the Harmony Brace's…= Belt-san explained with a frown face.

"Harmony?" Drive and Twilight both blinked.

=Twilight just put on the violet colored one and put Magic in it the same way Shinnosuke used his Shift cars…= Belt-san sighed not wanting to explain it.

"Ah here you go." Drive said handing it to her.

"Wait...Shinnosuke's turned him into Drive...what will this turn me into?" Twilight asked.

=Ah...well it won't be a full body transformation like Drive honestly...Celeste claimed that armor like this is not fitting of a girl.=

" **ah…"** the Roidmude's groaned as they all got up.

"I don't understand what the heck he's talking about but right now's not the time to be revealing too much." Drive said as he shifted Max Flare two times.

 **=FL-FLARE!=**

With that The Tire began to spin before he fired a barrage of fireballs at the Roidmude's sending all three of them flying back again.

"Just hurry up and do it Twilight." Drive sighed as he grabbed the brace from her hands and strapped it to her left wrist. He then held her arm up as he reached and grabbed Magic from her holder and twisted the back before he held it up. "Twist and insert." he said shoving it in with the same revving sound as indigo lights came from the headlight. Drive then grabbed Twilight's other hand and put it to the Shift car that now acted as a Shift lever. "then Push up and transform," he ordered letting go of her. He then spun around and landed a reverse roundhouse to the Bat type as it jumped at them sending it flying away as flames covered its face.

"That's easy for you to say you know how to fight...I've never been in a fight…" Twilight complained as Drive grabbed a punch from the Spider Roidmude before he punched it across the face with a flaming left hook.

"Ah you're thinking about it too much." Drive complained as he traded puched with 029 again. "Sometimes you just have to stop thinking and go with it!" he shouted delivering a flaming backhand strike to the Cobra Roidmude sending him back to his friends as they regrouped. "And don't say 'that's easy for you to say' again." he preempted as he pointed at her.

" **Ora!"** 029 roared as he grabbed Drive from behind.

"Gah!" Drive groaned in surprise. The Spider and Bat types landed in front of Drive before they both began punching at his chest making spark fly with each hit.

"Shinnosuke!" Twilight cried out seeing this.

" **Get the woman!"** 029 ordered to the Bat type who nodded. The Roidmude turned to face her and then began walking towards her as the Spider Type kept hitting Drive in the chest.

" **Gh…"** the Roidmude growled stalking closer to her.

"Twilight!" Drive groaned as he landed a flaming elbow to the Cobra type holding him before he pushed with his legs lifting himself up using 029 as support, he then raised his legs up and shot them forward slammed a flaming drop kick to the Spider type. "Twilight, please you need to use that Brace already, you need to stop thinking about it and go forward!" he shouted as he pushed 029's arms off of him before he turned around and slammed a flaming punch to the Cobra types chest sending him stumbling back.

=Do not worry Twilight, you will never have to fight alone, Shinnosuke and I will always be there to help!= Belt-san said as Drive ran and grabbed the BAt Roidmude before tossing him over to his friends.

"Ah…" Drive nodded as he looked at her. "I'll always be there for you." he agreed as he grabbed Funky Spike. "Sa let's take these guys for a ride."

"Right." Twilight nodded as she grabbed the Magic Shift car again, as Drive twisted the key on the Drive Driver and inserted Spike into the shift brace.

Both of them raised their left arms forward before lifting the Shift cars up.

 **=TIRE KOUKAN!=**

The Tridoron's front left tire went in again as green energy made a solid Green Tire with spikes, the spikes extend lifting the car up for a second before the tire flew off. The Max Flare Tire shot off Drive's chest and hit the Bat type sending him flying into his Cobra and Spider themed friend.

 **=FUNKY SPIKE!=**

With that the green tired connected to Drive as the image changed on his belt into a spiked ring as a Dubstep warble came from his belt.

Meanwhile Twilight's Shift Brace lit up bright violet color as the shift panel part and Magic turned into energy before floating off growing till it rearranged into pieces of armor. It then connected to her body forming into gear. Her hands were covered in dark purple almost black fingerless gloves with violet armor plates on the back of her hand, violet braces formed around her wrists her left had a purple crystal/glass dome in the center and the right has a magenta colored variation, and the back of her arms were covered in violet armor pads with the same dark purple material covering most of her forearms. Her legs were covered in armored boots that covered most of her shins violet colored armored pads that slightly resembled Drive's grieves and matching anklets as well. Finally her forehead was covered by a headpiece of armor that was a mix of violet and magenta and extended around her forehead and down the sides of her head before covering her ears like headphones, the tops of the discs where magenta with dark purple fins extending backwards almost like ears, the center of the headpiece had a star like shape that was a periwinkle color with a purple horn extending upwards from it.

 **=TWILIGHT MAGIC!=**

A voice came from her gear, except it wasn't Krim's infact it sounded more like Twilight's sister Celeste's voice.

"Twilight Magic?" Drive blinked looking at her.

"Huh…?" she blinked looking over the gear, "What...I don't even get some kind of chest piece like you do?" she complained.

"Oi I got a tire stuck to my chest...I think I'm the one who should complain." Drive countered.

" **What the hell are they suppose to be?"** the Spider Roidmude asked.

" **Dead!"** 029 stated as he charged at them.

"Oh no we're not." Drive shouted kicking 029 in the chest he then punched him across the face. Drive jumped into the air as his Spiked tire began spinning shooting spikes and regrowing them as the green spikes rained on the three piercing them and exploding on impact. "Oh I like this one." he noted touching the tire. He then saw the three picking themselves up again. "Twilight your turn." he said to the girl.

"Me...I don't know what this stuff does…" she complained as the Spider Type jumped at her. "Kya!" she screamed raising her arms as a violet barrier formed between her and the Roidmude, the Roidmude hit it only for a large surge of electric energy to send him flying backwards. "Did I do that?"

"Sugoi." Drive said.

=With Twilight's gear active she can manipulate pure energy and use it for various defensive and attack purposes, as well as for various random feats of power. In short she has Magic.= Belt-san his face appearing on the Drive Driver again.

"Magic?" Twilight blinked as Drive caught a punch from the Spider Type before he kicked it's knee making it fall to one knee before he tossed his arm around it's shoulder and pulled the monster up and kept him pinned to his chest the spikes from his tire digging into the Roidmude's back.

"That's cool." Drive stated as he lifted his Shift car/lever three times.

 **=SP-SP-SPIKE!=**

With that the spikes on the Funky Spike tire extended as the tire began spinning like a saw and dug and cut into the Roidmude's armor. Drive then let go as the tires torque lifted the Roidmude into the air a green glowing slash up his back before his body exploded a number 042 floating into the air.

"You destroyed it's body." Twilight noted as she and Drive faced off the two remaining Roidmudes who seemed angrier now. The two then charged as Twilight held her hands up forming another barrier the two crashed into sending them flying back.

"Looks like purple is not their lucky color." Drive chuckled as he inserted Midnight Shadow.

 **=TIRE KOUKAN: MIDNIGHT SHADOW!=**

With that Funky Spike Tire ejected as a purple tire with four blades pointing out of them making it look like a giant shuriken connected to Drive's body. Drive then shifted it up three times.

 **=SH-SH-SHADOW!=**

With that Drive raised his hands forming two giant shuriken of energy that resembled his current tire. He then tossed them both hitting the Bat type Roidmude each one exploding on impact.

Drive raised his right hand forming another one as Twilight raised both her hands as energy began to pour into them, she then cupped them together and pointed them forward as Drive tossed his last Shuriken only it stopped and began to spin in mid air it's empty space now pointed at the Roidmude like a target. A Violet beam that came from Twilight's hands passed through the Shuriken as it seemed to double the beam's energy turning it into a large blast of pure energy that hit the Roidmude enveloping in violet/purple light before it's body stiffened and it fell over and exploded. It's core numbered 088 floated up to 042 in the air. Twilight aimed her hands at them as she fired a sphere of energy at the two causing them to explode.

"I did it…" Twilight gasped seeing this as 029 growled in anger seeing the cores explode.

"One more to go Twilight." Drive said as he patted her shoulder. "You cover me, I'll fight him up close you hit him from here." he said as he charged forward as he shifted his lever again.

 **=SHADOW!=**

With that Drive turned into a purple blur that ran around 029 and struck him from the left, before it moved around and hit him from behind, the blur then jumped over him before it struck in a downward attack sending the Roidmude stumbling back as sparks exploded from each hit. 029 then looked up only to see...THREE Drives in front of him.

" **What...how did you?"** he demanded as he charged at the middle one only for it to blur from existence revealing to be a hologram/duplicate.

The Two Drive's left both flipped over 029 confusing him as they moved around him, before the Roidmude could do anything he backed into another energy field that sent him stumbling forward to a Drive that punched him in the face sending him stumbling back only for an energy blast from Twilight to hit 029 in the back of his head making him stumble forward before Drive jumped and swung his leg up hitting the Cobra monster in the front of his face knocking him for a loop and falling to the ground.

=Shinnosuke change back to the Speed Tire and finish it= Belt-san advised.

"Eight." Drive nodded taking the red shift car before he inserted back into the Shift Brace.

 **=DRIVE TYPE: SPEED!=**

With that the Speed Tire rolled across the ground before it jumped and knocked the Midnight Shadow Tire off.

= **ALL TIRES ATTACK!** = Belt-san ordered as Max Flare, Funky Spike and Midnight Shadow all launched themselves forward at 029.

The Flare tire ignited with flames and crashed into 029 once before he was able to deflect the Spike tire, but was struck from behind by the Shadow Tire. The flare tire crashed into him once more before the Spike Tire slammed into it's face while spinning letting it's spikes do damage, before Shadow Tire slashed him across the abdomen with its blades.

Twilight walked forward as she raised her hands and pointed them forward wanting to create something to contain the Roidmude, she then fired a stream of violet energy that snaked around the Cobra monster ironically enough before it tightened and restrained his arms and legs.

=Now Shinnosuke!= Belt-san stated.

"Ikuze!" he nodded twisting the key before he pressed the red igniter button.

 **=HISSATSU!=**

The Drive Driver's screen changed to a speedometer screen that went across the radius of the circular screen going up and down constantly. As that happened four tire towers formed around 029 spinning faster as they closed in slowly.

Drive then lifted the Type Speed car up as the S symbol on it flashed.

 **=SPEED! FULL THROTTLE!=**

The Screen changed to the S Symbol of Type Speed before going back to the R symbol. Drive then turned his back to 029 as Tridoron came to life and drove around him in a circle picking up speed more and more, until it began to form a red ring. The Tire towers then closed in and tossed 029 at Drive who jumped forward just as Tridoron reached max speed forming a red barrier around the two.

Drive kicked off the Tridoron as he came back and kicked 029, but that was not it, the spinning radius of Tridoron created a clock like field as Drive kicked off 029 and back at Tridoron and repeated this kicking off the car and kicking 029 once again, and he continued this coming from every possible side, from the left, the right, the front the back, and any other angle Drive kicked off Tridoron and kicked back off 029 like a mad game of pinball each one creating a large spark of energy before Drive kicked off the tire spoiler of Tridoron.

Drive aimed his right leg at 029 as a burning red aura formed over his leg then his whole body. His kick then connected with 029 before it's forced made Drive's kick tears through it's metal body leaving a glowing hole in it's abdomen and lower chest as Drive shot past the Roidmude.

Drive landed on the ground grinding across it on his right foot while his left leg halted him to a stop all the whiles sparks flying from his legs, Tridoron stopped driving in a circle before it drove past Drive and skidded to a stop. All the while 029 floated in the air for a moment before his body shattered in a massive explosion of built up pressure and energy feedback. Drive got back to his feet and looked at the flames.

However a floating number of 029 floated away from behind the smoke and off to who knows where.

Drive looked over to Twilight before he gave her a thumbs up.

=Nice Drive Shinnosuke, Twilight.= Belt-san stated happily as his smiling face formed on the Drive Driver with a honking noise.

"Ah...I was able to save someone…" Drive said as he gripped his fist tightly. "It feels really great really…" he admitted opening his hand. He then looked over to the man from before that was being attacked and could see his skin returning to normal. "By the way...how do I take this off?" he asked Belt-san.

=I'll explain how in the car.= he replied as Tridoron drove up to the two.

"I'm driving!" Drive said as he walked up to the driver's door on the right side of the car. But he then jumped over the hood to the passenger door. "Ah ladies first." he bowed/joked opening the door for Twilight.

"Thank you," Twilight nodded as she climbed inside.

Drive then jumped over the hood again before he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Yosh." Drive nodded as he put on the seat belt before ht grabbed the wheel and hit the gas making the Tridoron move forward and leave the park behind. "Driving this car, feels nice." he chuckled, "Nice handling...ah I think I've found my first car." he said happily.

=Haha...well you can both revert to normal now,= Belt-san chuckled, Drive reached and pulled out the Type Speed Shift car before he pressed the Igniter button. Twilight helt her left arm up as a hologram version of the brace formed as she grabbed the Shift car and pulled it out as it reformed to normal making the gear she summoned fade away and reform to her Shift car and Brace.

"Whoa…" Shinnosuke noted as he held up Type Speed, it then jumped from his hand and moved over to a shift car holder on the dashboard in front of the passenger seat along with Magic as the two connected themselves in place.

"Interesting, "Twilight noted as well.

=You both did very well for your first time on the field. Luckily Celeste created a mental uplink device that is in both of your headpieces. It will give you the basics of any new powers you use.= Belt-san explained as Shinnosuke pulled to a stop at a red light. He then took the Drive Driver off and put him on his dashboard spot. =Thank you, anyway, you two did great for your first transformations.= he repeated as he looked at them both. =However this battle of ours has only just begun, and we are still not at our full power. Our team is incomplete=

"...I guess it has to do with those other braces we saw in the back, right?" Twilight guessed.

=Indeed, the Harmony Brace's came in six when Celeste sent them to me, I merely had the six Shift cars that go with them finished using a unique component in each one. But that is an explanation for another day. Shinnosuke pull to a stop up here.=

"Hai." he nodded as he turned to the right and pulled to a stop.

=Ike Harmony Shift cars!= Belt-san stated as five lights left from the back of the Tridoron trunk and flew off into the city. =Just like Magic is meant to work with Twilight only, each of those five Shift cars has their own appointed users.=

"I see…" Twilight noted, "And I'm guessing they're going out to find their appointed users?"

=Exactly, but from there we must try and get them to join our mission. Our battle is only beginning, we have many more friends to meet along this road. So I shall ask you both again, Shinnosuke Tomari, Twilight Sparkle, shall you fight by my side against the Roidmudes?=

"Hm...all I know is now...I have powers to save people...and I'll use it for that." Shinnosuke spoke. "Belt-san, count me in." he smiled.

"...I know this is still so much, but...I have been chosen to help people as well...I'm in too," Twilight nodded, "And you can guarantee me and Shinnosuke will help look for the other Bearers of Harmony."

=Indeed, we are a team, we shall work together from here on out.= Belt-san smiled.

"Yeah, well now that that's done, who's up for Pizza?" Shinnosuke asked as his tie mysteriously loosened by itself.

=Ah...his engine has given out already…= Belt-san noted.

"I can see that," Twilight spoke with a slight sweatdrop.

* * *

Somewhere else in town, the weak core of 029 was left twitching at the top of a metal staircase. Sparks coming off his core every few seconds.

" **Ah…"** he groaned unable to move.

But in that second a pair of leather boots stepped down next to him, long red coat tails scraping against the floor. a Man dressed in a red leather trench coat that cut into four tais, two in front and two in back, with a black fur collar stood over the fallen core. His black hair swept to one side.

"You look like you're in pain 029" the man said as he crouched down and pulled out a car like device that was all black but had a blue cobra head on the hood with it's mouth opened and it's tail extending around the roof and window of the little car. "Allow me to give you a new body my friend." he smiled as he put the core down for 029 to be absorbed into turning into a glowing blue orb. "there, that should ease the pain for you." he said happily.

This man was none other then one of the commanders of the Roidmude forces….no he was their leader, the King's vessel, the Executive: Heart!

* * *

 _Z0: And that's a wrap._

 _SZ: Eeyup. Pretty good job if I may say so._

 _Z0: I like to think so. Ah it feels so good completing a chapter. And I say we did very well too. I know it's different from both works but I think this makes it work out best. And as with any work more shall be revealed later. So before we end this chapter, let's get a look at what will happen next time._

* * *

Shinnosuke: No matter how many times I go over it it all seems odd what that monster was up to.

Twilight: So what you think there was something more to it's attacks?

Belt-san: The Roidmude has evolved and reached a new level of power.

Shinnosuke: Hayase, I promise you, I'll fight in your place and make our dream come true.

Belt-san: Sa Shinnosuke Start Your Engine!

Drive: Lets Go Tridoron! Hitoppashiri tsukiaeyo!

 **Drive 2: Why are the Human's being attacked?**

* * *

 _Z0: Next week we learn more of the Roidmude 029's attacks and we shall see the Tridoron tear aparts the roads. Stay tuned for next time readers. SZ any last words before we wrap this chapter up?_

 _SZ Hmm...nothing I can think of really. Except that I hope you, the readers, enjoy this chapter, fave, and leave a review if you can._

 _Z0: That be much appreciated and with that I bid you a good day, I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, see you all next Chapter._

 _SZ: And I'm Seanzilla115, and we'll see you all next time. Ja ne._


	2. Drive 2 Why are humans being attacked?

_Z0: Ah and so begins Chapter 2! Welcome readers. This is the second chapter of Kamen Rider Drive Harmony Overdrive! and we shall this first story. And with only the next arc following Drive's original set up. After that I'm going with a lot of original Evolved Roidmude as the enemies._

Belt-san: As usual the writer of this story holds no official claim to anything use within this work. It is all fan made for your enjoyment. Please enjoy your read and be sure to leave a review. Sa Start Your Engine!

* * *

(Insert OP Surprise Drive by Earnest Drive)

 **Ameagari Break Cloud sukima-kara[After the rain, from the break in the clouds]**

 **Aozora ga te maneki shiteru[The blue sky is beckoning]**

 **Alright sorosoro ikou ka[Alright, let's get going]**

 **Dare ka ga iu Logic shinji nai[I don't believe in other people's logic]**

 **Chokkan wa shinjite itai[I want to believe in my instincts]**

 **High Time hajimari wo sagashite[It's high time we search for the beginning]**

 **Fire Up, Ignition**

 **Heavy-na Pressure bukkowashite[The pressure's heavy]**

 **Accel fumikome[but break through and step on the accelerator!]**

 **Surprise sekai-chu ga Drive[Surprise, the world is on a drive]**

 **(It's faster than ever)**

 **Feelin' High mezameru you na[Feelin' High like I've just awakened]**

 **(Drivin' Show me)**

 **Hajimaru unmei ni wa[Once we've begun our fate…]**

 **(keep chasin' forever)**

 **Back Gear wa nai…[There's No Back Gear]**

 **All We Need Is "DRIVE"**

* * *

 **Drive 2: Why are the humans being attacked?**

* * *

It was night, the stars and moon were out. Yet the night sky was obscured, wisps of pitch black smoke floating into the air. Embers and light dulling out the stars to mere specks in the black sky. Heat could be felt on this cold night. All this came from a large mansion of sorts, it was set ablaze as smoke and flames burst from the windows. The wood caught fire, as it began to burn brighter and faster, this home was to far to be noticed right away, to far for help to arrive in time.

Inside the main living room, a man was pinned under a series of burnt segments of wood that had once held up the roof above his head. This man was Krim Steinbelt as he desperately tried to push the timber off his chest, feeling the pressure begin to apply to his bones. Smoke filled his lungs making him cough and choke as he had no oxygen and little energy because of it. All he could do was crane his head forward as he saw three figures at the glass door in front of his home.

Three figures stood there, humanoid, but their heads had features one had a cobra like hood, the other bat like wings on it's face and the final one had no visible features through just it's shadow. They then raised their hands as large energy blasts shattered the glass revealing the three Roidmude's standing there. A Cobra type labeled 001, a Spider type labeled 002, and a Bat type labeled 003.

The Spider labeled 002 walked through the flames and up to the pinned Krim. He looked down at him, before a stream of data covered his metallic body and formed into a human form. Long black hair swept to one side, a handsome face, a red trenchcoat with black straps over his forearms, a black fur collar. An earring that resembled a heart and a ring that matched that same design with a heart theme. Only instead of the romantic hearts that resemble an upside down peach, these were more like a real heart.

The Man leaned down with a wide smile on his face as he looked down at Krim.

"*cough-cough*" Krim coughed as he looked up at the Roidmude in human form. "I can't...I can't die yet…" he coughed out desperately.

His attacker just continued to smile as he stood back up and raised his hand. A red glow coming from his eyes as his face was shadowed by the light from the flames and the smoke.

* * *

=Ah!...a dream….= Krim in his Driver Driver state said as he 'awoke'. =Even after becoming a Belt...some things still haunt me…= he groaned as his face changed to a cringing expression. He then turned the pump around as he heard the door to the Drive Pit slam close as he saw Twilight walk in. =Twilight...you're here early?= he noted his internal clock; literally a digital clock in his cybernetic mind, telling him it was still an hour before class started.

"I wanted a quiet place to relax before class." she sighed stretching her shoulders a little. "And I like it in here, it's quite."

=Ah…= Krim agreed. =Anyway have you seen Shinnosuke this morning?=

"He's off being lazy again." she sighed bluntly.

=His Engine has given out so soon?= Krim asked as his face changed to just his eyes in a disappointed look.

"Well...it can't be helped, he's just not that kind of efient person." Twilight sighed an obvious tone of discontent in her voice. As she did her partner Shift car, Magic rolled onto her shoulder having climbed out of her backpack.

=Twilight…= Krim sighed not liking the tone Twilight had. =Well I suppose he still has that barrier to move through.=

"You mean about that...accident?" Twilight asked, relaxing a little remembering it's a personal reason.

=Yes...I am following Shinnosuke using Type Speed at the moment. He is in the cafeteria.= Krim explained as he projected a hologram screen showing Shinnosuke sitting at a table eating his milk candies.

"I'll go pick him up then." Twilight sighed putting her hands on her hips. She then noticed a Shift car tapping her shoe by running into it gently. "Hm…"

=That's Hunter.= Krim explained as Twilight picked up the Police car themed Shift car. =He's taking a liking to you. Much like you he enforces the rules with great efficiency.=

"Hm...I think you and I will get alone Mr. Hunter." Twilight smiled to the Shift car as it responded with low volume police siren wailing.

* * *

Meanwhile in the main cafeteria of the school was none other than Shinnosuke as he sat at a seat on a far end table, he slowly popped one of his milk candies into his mouth and chewed it letting its sweet taste wash over his mouth.

But as he chewed it...he just couldn't think of anything. Since the other day he became a red armor clad warrior who could run through the Density Shifts, could fight with metalic monsters and could kick major levels of ass. At least in his mind. He kind of let the few times he got hit back slip through his personal flashbacks of the fight.

' _No good...now matter how much I try to think of it...I can't, something...is missing. That Monster when it attacked Twilight it seemed sure...but with that man...he wanted to check something...then he began draining the life from him, only it was different, back with Twilight light came from his hand...it even looked like that jumble of numbers from computers too…'_ Shinnosuke mulled over in his mind.

He just kept trying, but given he was out of gears this paramounts to trying to make our care move forward by stepping on the gas...while the gear shift is on neutral.

"Ah mou...Kangaero yameta…" Shinnosuke sighed as he slammed his head on the table knocking some of the dozens of wrappers up into the air for a second.

As Shinnosuke let his forehead feel the coolness of the table he failed to notice a head of fluffy Pink hair moving through the sea of students, until it was all too late.

"Psst." a girl's voice called out to Shinnosuke.

"Ah...what Twi...Ah Pinkie!" he gasped raising his head only to see Pinkie's blue eyes mere inches from his face spooking him and making fall out of his chair.

"Haha...ah you fell Shin." Pinkie laughed as she sat down in the chair in front of him.

"Oi you scared me out of it." he complained getting back up.

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did Not." shinnosuke changed his reply.

"I did So and that's final!" Pinkie called out. "Wait...ah you tricked me again! Good one."

"You're way too easy Bugs Bunny." Shinnosuke countered with a chuckle.

"I will get you back one day." she replied as she took one of the milk candies as Shinnosuke ate another one at the same moment. "So what's with the serious face?"

"Ah...nothing...just some thoughts cross my mind." he sighed.

"Ooh...your thoughts are fun!" Pinkie exclaimed. "You always have some weird detective thing in there...it's why you're so hard to trick."

"More your very obvious Pinkie." Shinnosuke countered eating another candy.

"Blasphemy!" Pinkie shouted jokingly.

"You're not exactly a Solid Snake."

"The way you play that game neither are you."

"You were the one who made me come out of my hiding spot to early."

"I remember no such thing." Pinkie countered.

"You're lying." Shinnosuke countered.

"No I'm distracting for time." she explained with a confident smile.

"Time for what?" Shinnosuke asked idiotically as he set off a trap.

"Hi Twilight!" Pinkie suddenly shouted waving her arms.

"Yabai!" Shinnosuke cursed as he turned around to see the girl as she gave him the coldest look her eyes could. "Yo...morning Twilight," he greeted nervously.

"Hunter." Twilight said calmly before the wrappers on the table flew making Pinkie and Twilight see the police car themed Shift car ramming into Shinnosuke's hand.

"A Shift car? It's a patrol car this time…" he noted as it continued to crash it's bumper into the side of his hand.

"Ah! It's a cute toy car!" Pinkie said happily as she poked the car making it stop as he finger was poking it from the top and stopped his wheels.

"Yes." Twilight said as she grabbed Shinnosuke's ear and began pulling, as that Pinkie let of Hunter letting it drive forward.

"Ah!" he cried as she began walking and dragging Shinnosuke across the ground. "Ah ear pain! Hurt! You're going to rip it off!" he cried being dragged off as Hunter followed them.

"Ooh...I want one of those toy cars." Pinkie smiled seeing Hunter drive away.

* * *

Meanwhile midway across town three of your typical street thugs were all standing around a red imported Cadillac. Each of them had greyish dyed hair that they spiked back and were all taller than average as well.

"Heh I saw you pawing my ride man." one of them joked to his friends.

"Well it's one hell of a cherry ride boss!" a skinnier thug chuckled.

"Yeah boss it rocks!" a thicker build thug smirked with a stupid grin.

"I know it was a total steal! I got that dealer down to half the price too. Hehe...stupid of him." the leader scoffed waving the keys around on his index finger.

None of three noticed as footsteps could be heard. A man with long black hair dressed in a red trench coat with a fur collar walked up to the car and ran his fingers along the door to the mirror, admiring the american machine. This was the man...Roidmude Heart...again.

"Hm...a nice machine." Heart smiled as he patted the hood. He then looked at the three who finally noticed him.

"Hey boss." the lanky thug said tapping his leader's shoulder making him turn to see Heart.

"Hey who the hell are you?" the leader asked.

"I'm going to be taking your car sir. I need to meet a friend of mine." he smiled at them as his eyes flashed red for a second. "I'll be needing your keys." he added looking at the de facto leader/owner of the car.

"Like hell I'm giving some pretty boy my car...no one messes with us!" the leader stated as his thugs stood by him cracking their knuckles with wide smirks.

Heart chuckled under his breath as walked around the car before he snapped his fingers causing a Density Shift freezing them in place. He then snatched the keys before he raised his hand and swung it backhanding all three of them and sending them flying into the wall of the building behind them.

"Gah!/Ouch!/What the hell!?" all three called out as they hit the concrete wall hard.

Heart then jumped into the driver's seat before he started up the engine and canceled his Density Shift letting the three fall to the ground at normal speed.

"Ah…." all three groaned trying to get back up.

"Thank you; I'll let you know how she handles." Heart replied as he hit the gas making the engine roar as the car took off down the road.

"My car...ooph…" the leader groaned pinned under his goons.

Heart drove the hot rod red Cadillac down the road as he felt the wind pick up his hair. He enjoyed the power the car held. It's motor was loud and powerful, it was already doing 60 miles per hour down the road. The feeling as his foot hit the accelerator as he shifted gears to go faster. But he could not enjoy it for long as a look of worry crossed his face.

"Where...did my friend's soul go to?" he asked as he drove down the road looking around in interest. "I can't go looking so I hope I find him along the road." Heart said before seeing the sign for the highway...it took him all but a second before he hit the turn signal and went onto the freeway to go as fast as the car's engine would let him.

* * *

"Ah...my ear…" Shinnosuke cried as he held an ice pack to his red ear. "What the heck are your fingers made of? It was like some kind of metal vice?" he complained to Twilight who was standing next to Krim on his pump like perch.

"Lets hope that pull kick started your engine." Twilight said flatly as Shinnosuke just rubbed his ears pain away.

=Now now you two no need to argue.= Krim suggested trying his best to be the mediator for the two.

"We wouldn't need to if he weren't so lazy." Twilight countered as she gave Shinnosuke a dark look making him flinch a little.

"It's not lazy, I'm just stuck." he countered trying to sound angry and not lose face...or his machismo in the situation.

"=Stuck?=" Krim and Twilight asked in unison before the two looked at each other. Stuck was a new one to them. They were use to him being in back gear.

"Hai...it's just when I think about it that Roidmude...it's whole targeting people...it was odd." he said, "Back when it attacked Twilight he was sure and had a different tactic...but with that man he attacked him and turned him red." he explained.

=Now that you say it...it does seem odd…= Krim admitted as he turned to Twilight.

"Yeah...he didn't do that to me, but that man. Why is that?" she asked now that her lingering anger had disappeared due to her confusion and interest of it.

"Thats where I'm stuck...what qualities warrant his actions…" Shinnosuke explained as he scratched his head in annoyance with his own inability.

"Qualities?" Twilight blinked. What Qualities does Shinnosuke mean?

"Well when he targeted you he praised your hair and face...meaning he targets people on how they look," Shinnosuke explained simply.

=So you mean he targeted Twilight because...she is attractive?= Krim asked as Twilight's eyes widened just a little at that unintentional compliment.

"Huh?" Twilight blinked with a nervous blush at that. She always said to herself she was rather plain looking in spite of her family telling her she was really cute. This was the first outside confirmation of such compliments.

"Exactly Belt-san." Shinnosuke said making Twilight turn to face him as he admitted she is attractive as well making her blush get a little brighter but neither of them noticed. "So something about why Twilight was a hit, and that man is a miss. It doesn't add up."

"Many things you just said don't add up." Twilight said shaking off the embarrassment. Note to self; these two are very ignorant of a girl's feelings. Oh, and make sure to pull Shinnosuke's ear twice as hard next time.

"Anyway, that's what has been bugging me all morning...that thing was just so odd." he sighed shaking his head. "I'll think about it later...I have to go somewhere." he sighed a second time his voice becoming sullen as he began walking for the door.

=Shinnosuke where are you going school does not start for half-an-hour?= Krim asked turning to see Shinnosuke stop at the door.

"I need to go somewhere else important…" he sighed sadly as he opened the door. "I'll be back around lunch." he said as he closed the door.

=Oh...that's where he's going…= Krim sighed realizing what Shinnosuke meant, that sad tone and his refusal to turn and face him explained it all.

"Huh where?" Twilight asked confused as to why Shinnosuke suddenly changed to that sullen feeling like before.

=Twilight there are somethings you can just tell of other peoples buisness.= Krim explained with sad eyes as Twilight could only nod but still worry about it and Shinnosuke having heard the sad tone that was in his voice. =But I want to show you however if you can get away during lunch.=

* * *

"Shinnosuke that was very weird." Twilight sighed as she sat at her desk in class. "Inconsiderate, lazy, dumb….did I mention lazy…" she muttered angrily still embarrassed by how he could haphazardly just call her attractive like that with such a bored look.

On a basic principals of your own feelings. Someone telling you a compliment unintentionally and with such a down and bored voice...you have to admit it's got a stinging feel to your emotions. But Twilight just shook it off, no good getting mad at him. In fact the more she remembered that that sense of worry came back. Shinnosuke's voice sounded sad again, like he was not himself, as if he were...depressed over something.

"Hah…" she sighed giving up on her myriad of emotions. ' _Shinnosuke...your one weird guy...not that I'm one to talk by this point...we both use toy cars that give us powers and armor to fight androids...everytime I say that I'm expecting to wake up or be put in a straight jacket.'_ Twilight cried in her mind at how absurd this situation was. While she promised to help Krim. It was still healthy to complain after all. At least so she read.

At that the bell rang starting class. Students then began to pile in and sit at their desks as the teacher came in after them.

"Okay class we got some stuff to cover so get out your books. No dilly-dallying." he groaned as he turned on a projector as the lights dimmed. He then grabbed a stencil and began writing in a digital pad making it appear on the wall the screen was projecting on.

"Hey Teach...where's Shinnosuke?" one boy asked.

"Yeah he's normally here sleeping by now." one girl stated.

"Ah...yes normally i would be complaining about Mister Tomari...but today trust me when I say he has a good reason to be away." the teacher replied making everyone blink in confusion even Twilight.

' _Where did Shinnosuke go?'_ Twilight asked herself, she had no real intention of going to meet Krim to spy on Shinnosuke, but now...she felt like she had to know. Like she'd never be able to understand him otherwise.

* * *

At this time across town a popular cafe was in the middle of it's late morning rush as several customers sat at tables and enjoyed their coffee, many of whom enjoying the cool morning.

At one table sat a man with short sandy blond hair, a pair of glasses on his face as he wore a green blazer which was close over his chest as it stretched to the right. He also had a ring on his index finger that resembled the shape and pattern of...a brain? Oh and this is man is also a Roidmude commander, his name is...you guessed it Brain.

He was awakened from his moment of thought by a loud sound as where the others the sound of a loud american car engine it pulled to a stop outside the window as Heart turned it off and jumped out.

It didn't take long for Heart to make his way in explaining he was meeting a friend. The Concierge lead the strange man to the table and politely asked of Heart wanted anything before and was asked to get him a black coffee with just a little sugar. Heart smirked as he looked to Brain who turned his head to meet Heart.

"Once again you're as ostentatious and boisterous as always...Heart." Brain sighed sipping his coffee as he stated his grievance with Heart's behavior.

"Greet your friends with a smile sometimes Brain." Heart responded with a chuckle as he just plopped down in front of Brain.

"Not all of us share your unnatural excitement for friendship Heart." Brain sighed.

"True...but one day all my friends will feel the same, even you Brain." he chuckled as he leaned back in his seat. "By the way I gave 029 a new body." he said making Brain do a spit take as his coffee shot out of his mouth and across the room.

"What? Why would you do something like that?"

"Well he was in pain he got his body destroyed...must have overload his body's energy circuits again."

"Ugh…" Brain sighed as he tapped his glasses a low ringing sound like a bell that had a mechanic/digital sound to it.

"Man this thing is top of the line." a man at a desk said as he showed off his tablet to his girlfriend. "It cost me a lot too." he chuckled before the screen wiped out showing a grid like plane before it moved and altered into a sort of map as a blip was shown on it. "Huh?" he blinked.

"What?" his girlfriend asked in curiosity seeing his confused face.

"What the heck kind of App is this?" he replied.

"There he is." Brain sighed seeing the location of the Roidmude friend somewhere downtown according to the map that Brain was probably the only one who could read it properly.

"He will evolve in no time with that level of devotion." Heart smiled.

"Well we shall see how useful he is when he does…" Brain sighed pushing his glasses back into place.

* * *

Somewhere across town a small cobra themed car drove in undetected through the door to an office like room as all its current residents were getting ready to go out for an early lunch. Once the last person walked out the door the car moved along the floor until it hit a desk. The car lifted up off it's front wheels before it jumped and landed on the wood desk and began driving upwards before reaching the top. The car turned left and right the snake like hood ornament design it had acting as eyes as said eyes began to glow a purple color. It then found it.

On a desk near a window the monitor was still on and logged into their mainframe. The Car's little tires squaled as they began spinning sending the car zooming across the desk. It then reared it's front up and jumped from one desk to another. Skipping across the office room before it skidded to a stop at the desk with the computer.

The Car then looked up seeing the screen. The car hissed slightly before it jumped one last time and landed on the screen. It then began to glow as what looked like small wires came from the car and inserted into the screen. As it did it was as if someone began to flip through files of people.

Wait...people? Why people...the car was searching for files on women and men, all having notable features and stats such as weight and height. It had interests addresses, business numbers, school numbers? Wait...each file was listed under potential candidates. Candidates for what?

The truth of the matter was this office was the main recruiters office for the modeling agency eLeGANT Agency. It was a famous agency that had discovered hundreds of models and actors who are famous today. It had a great reputation for putting good candidates to sign under maybe lists for later times when they needed new clients and felt something new would be good for business. They were also known for being famously kind and honest with it's clients as well since a majority of it's workers where women.

The Car went through the files picking this one or that one swiping ones it didn't like to the side and seemingly absorbing the ones it did like. It picked a majority of female choices to add to it's list, and a fair amount of men as well. The Car then stopped as it's wires receded back into it's body. It then began glowing and formed into a ball of light/data like energy that floated. From within the numbers 029 could be seen before it reformed into a Cobra Roidmude like body.

In that instant red and purple data formed over his body as it reformed into his Masao human disguise as he pulled his hood back up with a smirk. He then grabbed some paper files on the desk and looked over them he then tossed a few into the air before he found some pictures of girls he liked.

"United Metro Academy...attends during the day." he read off of at least four or five of the files. "Hm...this school might hold some good choices." he smirked as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile as the time had hit afternoon we find our hero Shinnosuke as Azusayumi Hospital.

On the roof a teenager around Shinnosuke and Twilight's age was holding onto a rail, he had short black hair and was dressed in a gray track suit, he had bandages around his hands and head as well as a leg brace around his left leg. He tried to limp across the ground holding onto the railing. Pushing with his right leg and using his right arm to support him on the rail to relieve stress on his left leg.

He pushed with all he could muster feeling a sense of accomplishment as he did, only his left knee bent against his will forcing him to fall forward hitting his shin against the railing and making him grunt in paint.

"Ah ite...ite…" he groaned holding his leg.

"Hayase…" Shinnosuke grunted as he knelt next to his friend and wrapped his arm around his waist helping him up before helping him sit down in the wheelchair that was behind him.

"Ah...thanks Shinnosuke…" he chuckled sheepishly as his friend helped him. He sat his rear on the chair and let it relieve the stress to his legs and let him sigh in relief as the pain lessened greatly.

"You shouldn't push yourself Hayase." Shinnosuke said gently as he helped his friend adjust to his seat.

"Thanks...six months of Rehab and I've only gotten this far." he smiled as he patted his left legs brace sending a small twinge through it but nothing he couldn't bare. "The Doc's are saying it's healing faster than normal actually." he smiled happily. While the bones were healed up his muscles and nerves were still very messed up and he was getting use to walking after not being able to for so long.

"But you can never get accepted to join the police force now." Shinnosuke said solemnly. "And it's all my fault...that day if I had never been stupid enough to pick up that gun...or even try and pull the trigger...then...you wouldn't have been hurt. I thought if I could do it right...I could save you. And because of my arrogance. Your like this." he said as his hand gripped the side of his pants tightly.

What neither of the two knew the red sports car Type Speed was watching the two from behind the railing. It's headlights glowing as it recorded and transmitted the two.

* * *

From the Drive Pit Krim was displaying the image from his projector. All the while he and Twilight watching.

=Shinnosuke...I had no idea how much pain you held.= Krim spoke sadly as they continued to watch.

- _My Dad was a Detective, he would always tell me...a great responsibility rests on a policmens shoulders. He wanted to make sure I knew that when I became one myself...I knew how much more important the lives of others where.-_ Shinnosuke's voice spoke over the video transmission as he was seen taking a step near the railing.

"Shinnosuke…" Twilight muttered as she saw this to see all the emotions he was hiding...all the guilt he had she realised Shinnosuke might be lazy but he really is a good friend, one who made a mistake and can not forgive himself over it.

* * *

"So that's why…" Shinnosuke began trying to think of a punishment for himself...or anything he could to atone for what he did.

"In that case." Hayase interrupted him. "Use that guilt for something better than beating your sorry self up." he countered leaning forward.

Shinnosuke blinked as he turned to look his friend in the eye. All this time his shame and guilt preventing him from staring him in the eyes this entire time. Shinnosuke's eyes now held a look that made him seem...hopeful.

"It's true I can never become a police officer now...but if you really feel that responsible for my condition." he smiled before he gave Shinnosuke a more serious look. "then you need to protect people in my place. You need to fulfil our dream not just for yourself but for me as well."

"Hayase…" Shinnosuke said feeling touched by his friends words. To know that he held no ill will or resentment for Shinnosuke, but that he entrusted this much to him. It all felt as if something has gone, not in a bad way, like something that was haunting Shinnosuke was gone now.

"Heh...after all it's the least you can do right?" he joked he then twitched a little feeling his legs flare up in pain. It was annoyingly persistent as if something were pinching the nerves deep under his skin. So he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a packet with a few pills inside. But the wind suddenly blew it out of his hand.

Shinnosuke walked over and picked up the packet and held it up as Hayase took it back happily.

"Thanks, these are a sedative for when the pain suddenly flares up." he chuckled as he popped one of them out of it's packet before tossing into his mouth and swallowed it.

Shinnosuke nodded before he took one more look at the packet. He then took it back as he looked it over. A packet of medicine...wait people take it when they are not healthy as it obvious. Then it took but a second to click two things together into one thing.

All the things he remembered about the Roidmude 029. It targeted people based on looks, it picked Twilight as a good target, and the man as a miss. But why...Twilight was perfect the Man wasn't. What was different, the qualities of why they were chosen. Then it came together, Twilight was in perfect health and that man must not have been. He must have been sick or had something that qualified as not perfect health

It all made sense now, it's action with Twilight was someone who passed good qualities and health, while the man was one who failed do to poor health. As evident by turning him red, a mark of failure of the Roidmude's Standards. That must mean that ore of the people like Masuda...they were all perfect. But where did they go. Wait that's it.

"It's all come together." Shinnosuke suddenly said as he grabbed the knot of his tie before he pulled it up and tightened it around his collar as he closed his eyes as he did. .

"Huh?" Hayase blinked; at that Shinnosuke's eyes opened as their soft appearance of regret and guilt was now gone, all that were left where two fierce orbs of determination.

"My little gray cells are in top gear." he said making Hayase smile seeing his friend become his true personality. The shinnosuke of now was as Hayse thought a shell he place up, to prevent him from hurting others from what he thought was inability, and was weighed down by guilt and regret for his mistake. But this was the truest state of Shinnosuke, a man whose passion burns bright and will always protect people.

He wasn't sure what got Shinnosuke into Top Gear, but regardless he knew it was good. For Hayase was only glad his friend could let go of this and be himself was all Hayase wanted, he felt bad for not being able to fulfil his dream with his best friend. But Hayase didn't care about that anymore, he was glad to be alive, and to still have his best friend, he will overcome this and help his friend however he can from here on.

Shinnosuke smiled as Shinnosuke returned the pills. His lips curving into a confident smirk as he did.

"Hayase...I need to go." Shinnosuke explained quickly. "Something important has come to mind."

"Go on Shinnosuke, you must be needed." he joked as Shinnosuke noded and left the hospital's roof.

* * *

Back at school the Janitor's closet opens as Twilight left the Drive pit. She wasn't sure what to think let alone feel at the moment. She saw the meeting between Shinnosuke and Hayse. She could tell that they where...are the best of friends, almost like brothers. While Hayase was the one in Rehabilitation he was the one who cheered up Shinnosuke who burned all that guilt over causing the accident.

This truth was confusing. On first impressions Shinnosuke was just some lazy slacker...but he is actually a kind caring and protective friend. He was at fault for an accident that hurt his best friend...and he was broken because of it. He could not move forward. Twilight could not expect this, or process this. She was so soon to expect Shinnosuke as nothing more than a slacker with a good heart and a little more to him. But then to learn of what happened to Hayse and how he blamed himself more than he ever needed to. She learned she was wrong about Shinnosuke.

But really he was someone who was not what he looked. He was a good person with a odd sense of humor, but was still a good guy. He went to such extents to protect her and a random man, he felt so torn apart by his mistake. Shinnosuke was just letting himself be dragged down. She still isn't sure how to go about doing things with friends, she doubts she will anytime soon. She just knew one thing for the moment.

It was a bad feeling misjudging a person. She felt her own guilt now. She didn't know about this, not that Shinnosuke would ever tell her she guessed. He might just lie and say it was nothing and be lazy...to deal with his burden alone.

"Hnn…" Twilight sighed sadly. "Shinnosuke...I guess you were more complex than I ever expected…" she sighed. "I feel bad for just thinking of you as nothing but a slacker...not that it's good...I just feel bad for being critical." she corrected to herself in spite of being alone.

As Twilight walked down the school's halls she noticed it surprisingly empty. She then noticed a cluster of students all watching a TV screen that was left on one of the main hallway of the building for students to watch for student news segments or for basic things such as news programs and the likes. No one has figured how to set them on more entertaining channels or shows yet. But damn if a certain pink haired girl hasn't tried.

"Hey what's going on?" Twilight asked seeing all this.

"Beats me something about someone being attacked downtown." one student replied turning to face Twilight for a moment before he looked back at the TV.

- _News from earlier this afternoon. A girl who was signed up to a famous model agency eLeGANT Agancy. Was attacked and left in a critical condition with her skin left painted red. Police are investigating this attack that corresponds with several that have happened in the last month-_

"Man that's scary." one student said as they all watched.

"I know what kind of person could do something like that?" a girl asked scared over how this sounded.

"I'm really scared now…" another girl whimpered.

"This town just gets weirder and weirder." another boy sighed.

To these students it was a serial attacker, but to Twilight she knew what it meant. It was that Roidmude 029.

' _It's back...but Shinnosuke should have destroyed it with that over the top kick of his...well guess from now on we better be extra sure.'_ Twilight said in her head.

It was then everyone noticed someone running past them down the halls. It was a tall youth by the name of Shinnosuke. As only those who knew him noted he had his tie tightened as he ram down the hall bobbing and weaving around students who didn't move out of his way fast enough.

"Excuse me!" Shinnosuke shouted as he ducked around people. He then jumped over one student who was tying his shoe. "Sorry can't stop right now!" he called as he kept running. "Hi Twilight, can't talk; got detective stuff to do!" he said as he passed her by. "Computer lab is...that way!" he stated taking a left down the hall.

"I should follow him…" she sighed before she began running after Shinnosuke.

Shinnosuke skidded to a stop at the door to the school's main computer lab.

"Yosh." he said grabbing the door handle. He then stopped as he heard footsteps and saw Twilight running towards him.

"Shinnosuke...wait…" she panted as she was already at a loss for breath. "Wait…"

"You okay...you know I didn't run that far…" Shinnosuke smirked a little.

"I'm not an athletic type okay…" she complained.

"Fair enough." he nodded. "Right now I got something figured out."

"What?" Twilight asked.

"I figured out the key to the Roidmude's targets...it picks people based on their health." he explained. "You were in perfect health when he targeted you so you were a perfect pick, the other man wasn't that's why he attacked him and turned his skin red to show he wasn't up to his standards, and threw him away."

"Huh...so that means all the people who were turned red where all rejects?" Twilight asked.

"Exactly."

"But wait...then what about the people who did pass?" she asked gulping nervously.

"That's what I just thought of...he must have carried them off, so that's why I need to talk to a friend of mine who is good with computers. He might be able to give me a list of recent missing people." Shinnosuke explained opening the door. "Kyu-chan!" he called out again as Twilight heard the sound of a boy yelping and then something falling over. "Oi Kyu no time to sleep."

"I wasn't sleeping!" he complained as he and Twilight walked in and saw Kyu as he was fixing his seat at a computer. In all honesty it looked like he was living at that seat with all the knickknacks set up around the computer. "You scared me out of my seat...again! Oh ah hello." he waved to Twilight noticing her.

"Uhm...hi I'm Twilight Sparkle." she greeted.

"I'm Saijou Kyu(pun for: superior)." Kyu introduced with a bow.

"It's his screen name." Shinnosuke explained making Twilight blink and look at him.

"Screen name?" she asked.

"Yup, his real name is…" he began.

"Don't say it!" Kyu panicked.

"Kenta Imai…" Shinnosuke smirked.

"Gh...I don't like using my real name!" Kyu complained. "It has a bad ring to it!" he ranted in anger.

"Just do this for me and I'll never speak it again." Shinnosuke offered. "She'll never use it to." he added pointing to Twilight who just blinked in confusion before sighing and nodding in agreement.

"Tsk...you promise?" he asked to be sure.

"You have my word, Kyu-chan." Shinnosuke nodded.

"Fine...what do you need now?" he asked now having the security of his true name.

"Hack into missing persons files that belong to the police database." Shinnosuke stated bluntly.

"Wait what!?" Twilight shouted making both hold their ears her voice when screaming was very high. "You can't do that! That's impossible for a number of reasons but mainly because it's illegal and impossible to do!"

"Done." Kyu replied making Twilight fall flat on her face from the shock. How do things like this happen around her?

"H...how did he do that so fast?" she blinked standing back up and rubbing her nose her anger cooled by the shock and pain...mostly the pain.

"Hehe...it's easy, with Shinnosuke's help once I hacked into their main database through a backdoor and can use it to get any criminal file I want," Kyu explained making Twilight's jaw hang open slightly as her eyes became white white dots on her head. "I use it to run background checks on people and get some useful blackmail material." he said mischievously making a sweatdrop form on Twilight's head this time.

"I told you did that any more I'd have to force you to stop." Shinnosuke countered bluntly.

"You said that last time and yet you let me do it to that guy!" Kyu shouted in argument as he got up in his seat to be closer to Shinnosuke's level of height.

"that was different...he was a jerk." Shinnosuke countered without regretting his words.

"Shinnosuke...I can't tell if your a good cop or a bad cop." Twilight stated bluntly as rubbed the bridge of her nose and the sides of her heads temples to ease the small headache from the fact these two did something so bad and talk about it so casually.

"I'm the one I most need to be when I need to." Shinnosuke stated. "It's a good thing that you can do both just easily when you need." he chuckled.

"Okay… here you go Shinnosuke." Kyu said as he pulled up a list of people.

"Hm…" Shinnosuke murmured as he leaned over Kyu's shoulder. he then pointed to a name. "There Masuda Nobuo...find out where he lives."

"Okay…" Kyu said typing away before finding the info.

"That's his address." Shinnosuke said seeing the info.

"Huh...oh Kyu...can you check for any Density shifts that have happened around there?" Twilight asked surprising the two boys. "Well it's just something that might be useful."

"Okay...let's see take his address...add it to a public Density Shift map...and…" he muttered as he typed until a mapw formed on the screen before a circle was formed around the home in a wide radius then a series of dots formed another circle/dot that overlapped with the radius around Masuda's home.

"A large amount of them are recorded here….and the epicenter seems to be an abandoned amusement park." Kyu explained.

"It's just as I thought." Shinnosuke said.

"Oi Shinnosuke what's all this about anyway?" Kyu asked.

"Kyu trust me when I say this is can't be explained right now...just know someone...no several lives are in danger. I have a way to help so I will." Shinnosuke explained with a very serious tone to his voice.

"Ah...okay." he nodded in understanding.

"Thanks Kyu I owe you one." Shinnosuke said as he wrote down all the info he needed. "Later!" he called as he made his way out the door.

"Ah Shinnosuke wait! Ah later Kyu." Twilight waved nervously as she followed after her friend.

"What an odd pair those two are…" Kyu said as he changed the tab on his computer to a video on pause. "Now back to my anime." he smirked hitting play.

* * *

Shinnosuke and Twilight both made their way into the Drive pit. Both making it past the broom closet through the secret door and down the stairs. They entered as the Tridoron's rotating lift began moving all its check ups having been done leaving the red sports car in top condition at the moment.

=Hm...Shinnosuke what is it?= Krim asked from his pump stand.

"Belt-san. We got work to do." Shinnosuke replied.

=Ah...he's already in Gear. In that case I can not argue that.= he replied before his screen changed to his happy face with a honking sound.

"It takes a while for him to reach it though." Twilight countered with a small smile.

"Heh." Shinnosuke grinned.

=Alright then let's go team.= Krim joked. Shinnosuke then grabbed him off as they jumped into Tridoron, as they did several Shift cars all jumped in and perched into the holder in front of the passenger seat.

Shinnosuke put Krim on the perch on the dashboard as he locked into place and integrated fully into the car's systems.

=Shinnosuke, I assume from here on out we are going to be working much more effectively.= Krim spoke.

"why do you say that?" he asked.

=I saw your conversation with your friend Hayse...out of worry. I knew it was rude to spy...but I worried about you, who knew how much your own regret could harm you.= Krim explained. =You lost something indeed on that day six months ago, you have lost the faith in yourself, the faith Hayse still has in you.=

"I'm mad you did that...but it means a lot for you to worry." Shinnosuke nodded his face serious for the moment.

"Shinnosuke…" Twilight spoke from her seat next to him. "I can't understand what you're going through...but I can tell you are a good friend to care so much for your friend and carry such a large burden as well."

"Twilight…" Shinnosuke spoke as he turned to face her his serious face becoming lighter as he did.

"I mean it's not like I'm saying it's okay for you to be a lazy slacker...just that, you have us here as well...we will try and lessen the burden for you, we're your friends after all."

=Exactly. We will stand together with you Shinnosuke.= Krim smiled.

"Thanks…" Shinnosuke smiled slightly at the two.

=Sa time for us to go, Twilight, Shinnosuke. Like it or not we have a battle to go fight. And we shall do it together.= Krim stated seriously but a very notable positive tone to his voice as he said it.

"Right Belt-san." Shinnosuke nodded as he and Twilight buckled their belts.

Shinnosuke then grabbed the gear stick to his left as the car was lifted up and through the secret entrance to the roads above. Shinnosuke pushed the gear stick into D for drive before he hit the accelerator letting the tires squale to life as the engine hummed softly the Tridoron then shot down the road and into the public streets.

"According to the map the park should be…" Twilight mumbled as she read the map that formed on a screen inside Tridoron.

"there?" Shinnosuke pointed without taking his eyes off the road.

=Soka, an abandoned place no human would go to under normal circumstances perfect for hiding hostages.=

"Exactly, then the whole time that Roidmude was taking all the hostages there to keep them out of sight and rounded up." Twilight added.

"Then it's where we will be looking." Shinnosuke said as he pressed down more on the gas making the car go faster down the road.

* * *

Tridoron stopped at the entrance before the car fired a beam from it's headlight hitting the chain closing the gate closed. The chain fell off smoking and partially melted. Shinnosuke then pushed the gate open Twilight walking right next to him.

The two walked through the park carefully looking through the attractions and rides finding nothing. It looked like any real abandoned park, empty of life and dirty from time. IT didn't look like anyone was here at first glance. That is till Twilight grabbed Shinnosuke's shoulder and pointed at a merry-Go-Round that was covered by a large blue tarp.

Shinnosuke nodded, the two then ran up to the ride. Shinnosuke slowed as he neared the ride being careful not to run into the Roidmude right now. He then rushed to the tarp quietly before he threw it open. Inside the Merry-Go-Round where dozens if not more people all tied up by ropes and seated or propped up against the various horses or bars. Each of them unconscious and asleep, very deeply actually.

"All these people were kidnapped by that Roidmude?" Twilight asked as she went to check on one woman.

"Each of them are all part of that things collection." Shinnosuke added as he checked on the real Masuda.

"They're all still alive." Twilight stated, "They're perfectly fine…"

"Then why go to all this trouble?" Shinnosuke asked as he tried to untie a few people.

" **So you came back for the humans?"** 029's voice asked from the other side of the blue tarp.

"That voice...I knew it, so you are still alive!" Shinnosuke shouted standing back up he then walked up to the tarp before he ripped it down.

Except as the tarp fell the two saw...a woman, she was about the same height as Twilight, only taller due to a pair of high heeled shoes, she had a pair of black hip hugging mini shorts exposing her long legs, grey tank top that was one size to small hugging her figure and a tan hooded vest over the shirt. She had a cute face with short brown hair in a bowl cut that accented her face and a silver necklace around her neck that stopped just above the little cleavage exposed from her tank top.

Shinnosuke took a second before he turned to his left and looked at a girl, she had the exact same face as the one of the woman standing before them. Twilight did the same before both looked back at the 'woman' walking closer to them.

" **I don't care."** 029's voice came from the woman. " **The are not needed anymore...I have already taken their individual parts that were perfect and incorporated them to my body."** 029 explained as a purple digital aura and snake like image formed around the female form before ti altered into the male body 029 used the other time. " **That man's face...that woman's hair, the figure of that man. My female body is made of that woman's face, the legs of that one, and the figure and hair of the other one."** 029 explained before the aura appeared again reforming into the female body. " **My body is perfect!"** the Roidmude explained.

IT's body was covered by the digital energy like aura before it reverted to it's old Cobra like form. It then raised its arms into the air as the digital aura surged brighter than before until it began to alter its body. It's body seemed to be broken down into code until it all bulged and reformed as a digital wireframe formed around him.

It's body was now altered into a purple colored body , it's legs were a dull grey and purple in color it's feet ending in grey colored toes. Wires ran along the inside of it's thighs going upt to's it's abdomwn that had a v shapes wire belt covering it's waist, it then went into a series of purple piping frames going up the side of it's body until they curved around the front and over his upper pectorals and clavicles and molding into a large collar along his neck. The center of his torso was exposing bronze colored bumps or metal that made the appearance of rippling muscles like a six pack and large pectorals. His shoulders were now covered by large armored pads that curve around the sides the tops of the armor had multiple purple blade like rims of metal before going to a large looping arc stopping from them from connecting to his body. His upper arms are covered in a black material almost like leather but more seemingly a hard rubber like material, his forearms are covered by purple armor along the bottoms and sides but the top of his arms have large sections of armor that slightly resemble steel girders, they were large plates at least as long as his arms themselves and extend past his elbows, they had three ridges along the backs ending in ending in...a sort of curved ride over his wrists that somewhat resembled a hoof, a series of tubes went under the metal plate and reformed into a tube just under it that ended in a piston like extension with cone like point at the end. Finally his head was a strange mismash of metal pipe and wire work making a strangely intricate pattern, the pattern made a sort of crown towards the top with four bronze spikes two out of each side of his head, and four red streaks within two lower on his head and two higher and more ornate in shape, acting as eyes to see the world. The pattern of it's head made an over all alien and monstrous design to it.

=The Roidmude has evolved and reached a new level of power.= Krim's voice came from the Type Speed car that rolled onto Shinnosuke's shoulder.

" **HA!"** the Roidmude shouted as he waved his arms as he unleashed a large purple colored pulse through the air. IT caused a Density Shift.

* * *

This one affects almost the entire town. It swept over everyone and everything, people, vehicles, animals, and anything else that was in motion. It was all slowing to a sluggish and slow movement.

"Uwa...slowdown…" a metal worker said as his tools scraped across steel making sparks fly.

"I can't move…" a man jogging complained.

"Whoa...this again…" Several students at U.M.A. all complained unable to move anymore.

* * *

Back at the cafe all the patrons were suddenly frozen in place as the Density shift took hold. The very air held onto them keeping them from moving as they wished. Their bodies slowed to an annoying slowmotion style.

"It has happened." Brain smiled seeing all this. "He has evolved and awakened a great deal of power." he chuckled.

"Let's go greet him." Heart said as his skin began to glow before digital like energy began to rip apart his skin almost. His body was covered by a blend of blood and fiery red data like energy that burst outward as a heart like symbol formed around him as it did.

Heart's body was now it's Roidmude form. He was all red and large in build. His torso was all red with metal pipe/wire patterns across it the center of his chest was a mix of silver wires and pipes that seemed to emulate the pattern of blood vessels and organs within a human's torso and sure enough a golden metal heart organ was formed right over where a real heart would be located, the a red ridge of metal separated this section from the rest of his torso that was all red with hints of black here and there, his abdomen was padded to resemble a six pack only the last two formed into a heart shape that also acted like a buckle; he had white tubs forming from his clavicles that looped upwards and around the back of his shoulders forming a collar shape. Down his back where multiple classical heart shapes going right down his spine. His neck was red and black with white tubes going against his neck like the jugulars, with a golden colored adam's apple, his chin was wrapped in gold before exposing the skeletal teeth that were silver and metallic before going to the exposed nose section, except from his eye sockets and the sides of his head projected outwards slightly before curving upwards dramatically like ram horns that formed a heart like shape they were a mix of bronze, silver and red streaks; and the top of his head was a red color and had a pushed up brow look adding to the heart shape made by his horns. His shoulders had large rounded armor pads that had holes on the sides like the tubes of blood vessels, his arms were covered in red plates with black streaks and red tubes like blood vessels, going down to his arms that had large sections or armor it was rough and metallic with three small spike's towards the back over his elbows and multiple overlapping ridges before going into three spike's extending from the front over his wrists, his hands were red with spikes tipping his fingers like claws before his hands curled into fists letting the spikes over his wrists grow over his knuckles. Heart's waist was covered by three flaps like a tench coat, the two on the sides of his legs were wider and thicker, while the third went between the two from behind and it was more thin and blade shaped, with a larger heart shaped plate or metal acting as a base. His legs were all red with plates of armor with blood vessel like piping patterns, before going to his feet that curved towards the toes like jesters shows but where bronze along the front and made of hard and sharp metal.

Brains stood up as well before a green digital aura flooded over him with bits of green electricity sparking off his shoulders as his body reformed.

He was now in his Roidmude form he had an all green colored body. His chest had that had a black and silver section color resembling the inside of a suit with a Victorian design to it as it ran down the center of his solar plexus, the sides of his torso and ribs were covered in silver metal that had multiple black looping curves that made a shape like that of a brain. His shoulders went into giant shoulder pauldrons that were huge and have a blend of silver metal that was curved and bunched up in a pattern like brain matter with green cloth streaks, two green capes came from each shoulder and almost touched the floor. His hands were all green with black patches around his elbow area. His hands however where a pale white color with a green streak going across his hands, his fingers ended in green claws and there was a black hole in the palm of each hand. His green cloth formed a loincloth like aspect over his waist and green cloth covered his legs with silver knees, his feet likewise curved into jester like shoes that were black and silver in color. Brain's head had a large head section that was large and bowl like the top as flatted and has a brain pattern etched into the metal surface, tube like patterns formed his face with black screens acting as glasses/eyes, a small nose, with white face with large lips. A black streak went under his chin with silver streaks.

Brain grabbed the tablet of the man sitting behind him, he held it up and held it against his chest like a book. Heart walked up as he scoffed and tapped the concierges head sending him flying back across the room. The two then made their way out of the cafe, not even bothering to pay their bill.

* * *

" **I'm going to grab some new better parts in town...I have news of a little school where tons of perfect specimens attend. Your even wearing their uniform."** the Roidmude said with a mad chuckle in his tone. " **I will become even greater!"** he started swinging his arm for dramatic effect.

Just then Twilight and Shinnosuke gained their movement back fro their Shift cars. The two then walked forward as Twilight grabbed magic and twisted it before inserting it into her Harmony brace before pushing it up.

 **=TWILIGHT MAGIC!=**

With that purple holograms formed over her body before they shone and reformed into her armor from before.

"We're not letting you get into the city!" Shinnosuke shouted as he walked forward.

" **HA! Like you two brats can stop me, I've found specimens better then all of you!"** the Roidmude scoffed. " **MY body is that of Iron! What can you do to me!?"** The Iron Roidmude shouted.

"He's to confident isn't he?" Twilight asked raising her hand forming a magic circle that also formed over a table that she tossed at Iron with a swing of her arms. The table hit him but did nothing against his body. "Okay...he can back it up a fair amount."

" **Kill them!"** Iron ordered as he turned and left.

Three hands then raised up and fired energy bullets that Twilight blocked with a large shield of energy letting them bounce harmlessly off. The two the looked to see three Roidmude standing there. A spider type numbed 093, a bat type numbered 071 and a Cobra type numbered 082. Each of them laughing at the two.

"Again with the backup." Shinnosuke complained as he and Twilight walked forward. 093 and 071 all charged at Shinnosuke who blocked a kick from the Bat type before ducking under it and punching the Spider type across the face knocking it back several steps. He then raised his arms and blocked a kick from the Bat type 071.

Twilight ducked under a swing from the Cobra type 082, she then raised her right arm forming a smaller shield over her arm as 082 punched it the shock sending it stumbling back. Twilight then swung her arm forming another magic circle like shape that formed over 082's head she then swung her arm forward sending the Roidmude flying forward and crashing into his two companions.

Iron groaned in annoyance as he saw this. The Evolved Roidmude then held up his right hand as purple data like energy formed in it before he pointed it forward and began to unleash a rapid barrage of purple energy bullets made of the same data like energy. Twilight saw this as she raised both her hands forming a large purple dome or energy that let each shot hit and explode harmlessly on contact.

=Tridoron Shoot!= At that Tridoron broke in through a south gate. The cr then ran down a path before it began to unleash red laser bullets with a machine gun's rate of fire that hit all four Roidmude's sending them all flying back across the ground. The car then pulled up infront of Shinnosuke and Twilight.

"Thank you Krim." Twilight sighed happily as she and Shinnosuke walked towards the car.

Iron groaned as he turned and began running as the Cobra type 082 jumped on his shoulders while the Bat type 071 grabbed Spider type 093 and bat like wings extended from the bat types collar section and formed into working wings before flying off.

=Shinnosuke, Twilight get in.= Krim spoke as the two jumped in and sat in their seats as Shinnosuke grabbed his seatbelt before he grabbed the Drive Driver. =Shinnosuke are you going to transform?=

"I have to, right now me and Twilight are the only ones who can go fast enough to catch them." he explained. "In that case I have to. Mou Kangaero Yameta." he stated making his Krim and Twilight smile at that. ' _Hayase...I promise you. I'll fight in your place and make our dream come true.'_ he said mentally as he put the Drive Driver on letting it buckle into place. He then hit the gas and shifted the gear into drive. "I'm going to protect this city and everyone, and one day become a police officer who will keep doing that. I'm going to go driving in my friends place!"

=Good! Sa Shinnosuke Start your engine!=

With that Tridoron shot down the road after the Roidmude's who were all making it down the road. Shinnosuke then grabbed the key and twisted it starting the transformation function. Shinnosuke grabbed the Type Speed shift car and held it up before he flicked his finger and twisted the back portion making it enter it's lever mode.

"Henshin!" Shinnosuke shouted before he inserted the shift car into his Shift Brace. He then pushed it up before letting it fall back down, he then threw his arm across his chest flicking his thumb up. He then swiped it across his face and pointed out wards.

The R symbol formed on the screen before it swapped to the S symbol from before.

 **=DRIVE TYPE: SPEED!=**

The tire like aura formed over Shinnosuke before the armor formed and locked into place with a red flash leaving Drive in his place.

The front left tire then moved inward while it spun down the road forming energy making the smaller Type Speed Tire before the tire pushed back to it's original position. The tire then flew off before it phased through the windshield surprising Twilight. The Tire then locked into place across Drive's chest like a sash.

"How did that…?" Twilight muttered as Drive shifted to gear 2 and hit the accelerator making Tridoron shoot forward even faster making her push against her seat. "Kya!" she screamed from shock.

Iron kept running down the road at great speeds at least going 60 or more kilometers per hour all the while 082 on his back. While 093 and 071 floated in the air above him. The two kept going back down the road before they heard the sound of an engine before red gun fire hit the ground around them.

082 tapped Iron's shoulder and pointed at Tridoron. The car gaining on them Drive and Twilight visible from the windshield. Drive holding onto the wheel as he kept making the car move faster and faster. Twilight practically pressed against her seat from nervousness and the speed all the while a nervous and slightly nauseous look on her face.

Iron groaned as he motioned for 082 to begin shooting. Which it did as his energy bullets hit Tridoron and bounced off without doing much. The Car going faster and shooting back as red and purple energy blasts went back and forth.

"Not getting away from me!" Drive shouted pushing harder on the accelerator going even faster. Tridoron gaining closer on the four. The flying pair noticed and began to fire from above but Twilight reacted in time and formed a dome of energy just above Tridoron that blocked all of their blasts and let them explode harmlessly.

" **Grr…"** Iron growled as he sped up he then blurred over to a car and smacked it with his hands making it slide and obscure the road. He then blurred over to a van and kicked it's hood making it skid and block the road the same way. He then went and did this to several cars. Iron then grabbed a few vacant cars before he slammed them into the ground upright on their bumpers, making more obscure blockades.

"Crap!" Drive shouted as he turned the wheel dodging one care before he spun the wheel clockwise to turn to the right dodging another care in his path. "This is nothing!" he shouted as he hit the gas going forward before he turned the steering wheel counter clockwise taking a sudden left avoiding the upright cars. Drive then twisted the steering wheel to the right before he pulled the emergency brake while suddenly turning the wheel again. Tridoron then began to drift sideways against the edge of the road avoiding all of the obstacles in the road.

"Ahhh!" Twilight screamed at the crazy driving. TRidoron avoided all the cars before Drive disengaged the brake and hit the gas letting Tridoron move back into a normal driving pattern. "Are you sure you even have a license?" she shouted.

"Sorry for driving defensively!" Drive countered going back into second gear and shooting down the asphalt road.

"That wasn't defensive that was crazy!"

"I was trying to keep from hitting cars!" Drive countered as he turned the steering wheel left and right. Tridoron followed these commands and avoided a series of energy blasts aimed at it that hit the ground causing minor explosions.

=Oi now is not the time to argue…= Krim complained.

"Shut up Krim/Belt-san!" the two shouted.

=Ah...okay…= he sighed.

" **Get rid of them already!"** Iron complained as he kept running. He then turned a right and made his way to a Parking Garage as he scaled the wall while the Spider and Bat type flew through the main entrance.

"They're trying to hide in there." Twilight pointed out as Drive turned into the entrance.

082 Jumped up to a truck before opening it and tossing the man who was driving out and into a bush just outside the garage. 071 dropped 093 ontop of a large moving truck. The Spider type slammed his fist into the metal roof of the back section before he tore open a hole large enough for him to drop in through. The back then kicked open as 093 began tossing barrels of oil that was being taken to be recycled. Each one hit the ground at least once before being stopped by the Density Shift. 071 then floated down and began to fire energy bullets at each barrel casing them to explode into columns of fire and debris for Tridoron to get caught in.

"Shinnosuke look out!" Twilight shouted seeing the pillars of smoke and fire.

"Let's go Tridoron! Hitoppashiri Tsukiaeyo!" Drive shouted hitting the gas making Tridoron shoot forward. He turned left then right making his car avoid the flames.

Tridoron kept going forward moving to the left to avoid one explosion before quickly shifting to the right. The car never losing its pace or speed as it avoided it's obstacles. The Roidmudes tossed several barrels in a bunch in front of Tridoron before they all fired on them causing an even larger explosion. But the flames were pushed aside as the red car shot through the flames no damage done to it as it did.

"Lets see how you like it!" Drive countered as Tridoron began to fire it's red lasers hitting a barrel just before it left the truck and exploded causing the entire vehicle to ignite and explode sending all three low class Roidmude flying out of the wreckage.

"You shouldn't play with fire!" Drive called out as he sped up a spiral path for the top of the garage where Iron went. Tridoron kept going up the path not knowing Iron was only two levels above.

Iron waited for a second before the armor over his arms extended making his reach over twice as long before his fists not touching the ground easily. He raised his right arm as the piston began to pump as energy focused into his limb. Iron saw Tridoron go up the incline for the level just below. So Iron waited a second as he heard the Engine just a few feet away from below. He then slammed his right down on the ground causing it to shatter for letting chunks of cement hit Tridoron covering it in the extra weight keeping it pinned.

"Kya/Ah!" the two occupants screamed in shock as the concrete covered the windshield and darkened the inside of the car.

" **Hmph."** Iron scoffed as his three companions joined him on the upper level.

"Gah...they're going to far!" Drive complained slapping the steering wheel in frustration.

"What do we do, we'll have to get out to chase them." Twilight stated able to see the four laughing at them from above through her sides window.

=Not if we can strengthen Tridoron with new tires!= Krim countered. = **Go MAX FLARE! FUNKY SPIKE! MIDNIGHT SHADOW!** =

With that the three shift cars on Drive's holder turned into energy that flew out of the car's cabin and into the trunk section between the two tire spoilers.

 **=TIRE FUERU(Enhancement)!=**

The two tire spoilers had a cylinder pop out before they began spinning with green on the driver side and purple on the passenger's side before forming into the Funk Spike Tire and Midnight Shadow tires. The Front left tire then did the same as sparks of fire and orange energy formed the Max Flare tire.

Tridoron's engine began to rev up as energy poured into it...the engine sounded louder than before as the tires began spinning and squealing across the ground. The car then shook for a second before it shot forward sending all the concrete debris flying off. The car shot past this trap and up the incline.

Iron heard the sound of Tridoron as he turned in time to see the car coming at him before it jumped over the hole he made. It seemed as if Tridoron was pouncing on Iron. The Roidmude not being dumb jumped out the side and landed on the street below.

Tridoron then kept climbing up the roof as the three low class Roidmude began shooting at the car as it finished the inclines last turn for the path to the roof's parking section. The Roidmude trio continued to fire only for them to miss or have their attacks bounce off the car.

"Let's turn these guys into road kill!" Drive started hitting the gas harder.

 **=Go Tridoron!=**

With that Tridoron unleashed it's headlight mounted laser fire as well as a barrage of spikes and energy shuriken from its two top mounted Spike and Shadow tires. All of them hit all three causing making sparks and explosions before spikes and shuriken all pierced and held them in place.

"HA!" Drive roared as he shifted into 3rd gear making it shoot to speeds of a 120 kilometers per hour. The Max flare tire then ignited a large spark of fire. A red wireframe then spread over Tridoron before the entire car caught fire making its speed actually double in an instant. Tridoron then crashed into 093 and 071 struggling against their armor for a second before their bodies shattered in an explosion of flames. 082 was still stuck to the hood along with his comrades cores before Tridoron jumped off the roof.

"No hitchhikers!" Drive shouted twisting the key before pressing the red button.

 **=HISSATSU!=**

Drive then flipped his Shift lever up once before he grabbed a black and yellow handle under his seat. The Roof then flipped open before Drive's seat belt snapped off and the Warrior jumped with all his strength out of the car.

 **=FULL THROTTLE! SPEED!=**

Tridoron bucked off 082 and the two cars as Drive reached the apex of his super powered leap. He then aimed his right leg forward into a flying side kick as his eyes lit up and a red aura formed around his leg. Drive then shot forward as his kick hit the two cores before hitting 082.

"HA!" the burning red armored warrior cried as his kick continued to apply pressure making the cores groan before they shattered and exploded letting the full brunt of the kick to the cobra type. The two flying in a downward diagonal angle. "Join your friends in hell!" Drive exclaimed to 082 who groaned as his body began to spark before it exploded leaving only his core as Drive's kick continued on hitting that before he pushed back sending it flying into the ground.

The core hoped it's pain was over only for Tridoron to land on it and crush it into nothingness. IT's roof opened as Drive landed back inside perfectly landing back in his seat.

"Enjoy yourself?" Twilight asked Drive.

"That was therapeutic." Drive explained as he strapped his belt back on. "Now all that's left is that muscle headed bastard." he said shifting gear back to normal drive before he hit the gas and made his way down the road.

* * *

Back U.M.A all the students were trying to go about what they were a few minutes ago. How annoying this was, one long Density shift makes the simplest of tasks you were doing just now take so long before it wore off it all felt exasperating. Walking down the hall, handing something to someone, and all of the simple things all took forever to move or till it ended leaving some bored and annoyed by the end of it all.

This was how everyone felt right now. Stuck in place for these past couple of minutes, it was like a form of torture for them. To be stuck motionless, or slow motion however you saw it or phrased it. They wanted to move and get it done with, but their bodies refused to allow it. It was all just something they had to bare with for a while longer to be able to move again.

"What this again?" one girl with blonde hair braided and a stetson hat asked as she was walking down the hall reading a book

"My body is moving so slow….it's annoying." A girl dressed in a track uniform with rainbow colored hair, complained as she tried to move forward.

"Oh…" a girl with pale pink hair said as she watched several birds fly by slowly.

"Uwah...my head hurts…" Pinkie complained as she was stuck upside down in a tree.

"Oh my...this has gone on longer than normal…" a girl with dark purple hair styled into curls said as she had her phone pulled out. A pre-installed Density Shift system giving a warning light.

"Ah!" a boy cried in fear.

"What is that!?" a girl shouted.

Everyone saw Iron just strutting down the main walkway of the school he raised his finger and pushed one boy out of his way sending him rocketing across the ground.

" **What a Lively looking school."** Iron said as he noticed several perfect choices. " **You look good."** he said pointing to the girl with dark purple hair. " **Come with me."** he ordered walking closer.

"You're such a _country boy_." Shinnosuke's voice called out making Iron stop and turn to his left.

Iron looked around before he heard the sound of a car's door opening as footsteps touched the pavement. He then turned to see Tridoron as Drive was getting out of his door as Twilight did the same.

(insert song: Surprise Drive by Earnest Drive)

"Such a bumpkin, what were you raised in a barn?" Drive bantered as he slammed the door closed. "You don't even know how to properly escort a lady?" he added as anyone who heard his voice turned towards the sound as best they could.

Those who could could only see one person. The Crimson armored hero as he walked down the path. It was something no one expected a scarlet clad warrior who for some reason his presence alone made them all feel confident, safe, and secure. His red armor burned like a fire of hope to them. If this monster was real then this hero must be just as real. That hero who saved all the innocent people. And he was funny and charming to boot.

" **Ha!"** Iron grunted in annoyance. How many times did he have to fight this annoying armored freak. This time he would crush him where he stood and complete his perfect body.

Iron swung both his large arms in a pincer like style to hit Drive from both sides only for the warrior to block his swings with both his arms. Iron swung a right hook only for Drive to duck back and let it miss. Drive then swung his right palm out and stopped a backswing from the same right arm of Iron. Drive then punched his left fist into Iron's sides making the Roidmude groan in pain at the well placed strike that his his synthetic muscles. But Iron did not stop he swung his right in backswing again that Drive ducked under, but Iron quickly shot his fist forward and hit Drive's type Speed tire making sparks fly from the impact.

Iron pressed forward as he reared his left arm back to strike Drive helmet. But the red armored warrior charged forward and tackled Iron's waist. But rather than leave himself open to a hammer attack to his back. Drive ducked around Iron's left side before crouching down and wrapping his arms around the Roidmude's legs. Drive then stood up and hefted Iron's full weight with his full power. He then leaned back and tossed Iron over his shoulder letting him fall and hit a bench that was behind them.

Iron's weight shattered it as he hit the ground feeling the force from the through. Drive swung around to face Iron. Iron slammed his hand into the ground and used his strength to flip back to his feet as he landed in a crouching position.

Twilight meanwhile moved as fast as she could over to the students and used her powers to begin moving. She used telekinesis to pick up several of them and move them inside while facing them away from her and the fight. She moved some inside and some around the corners of several halls and paths making sure to get them as far away from the fight as possible. But she could only move so many so fast.

Iron raised his right arm as his eyes lit up bright and ominous red. Drive saw this as he shifted his weight on his legs ready to move in whatever direction he needed. Iron punched his right arm forward before his wrist extend out on multiple overlapping scale like segments. Drive dodged by leaning to the left letting the punch shoot past him scraping across his tire. Iron punched his left extending it the same way only as Drive jumped to the left with his lean and tumbled across the ground and past Iron forcing the Roidmude to miss. Iron shot up to his feet and turned to face Drive who got back on his feet.

Iron tossed another extending punch that he ducked under, Iron punched his left as Drive jumped over it before running up the arm. The Red warrior then leapt into the air before slamming his silver knee pad into his face making sparks fly. Drive then landed on his feet before he jumped back to avoid a reverse roundhouse from Iron. Iron then punched his right arm sending another stretching punch Drive ducked to avoid only for it to fly and hit a marble column in the front of the school.

The attack forced the column to shatter as it was disconnected from its two bases. The column was cracked but still intact. Making it one large falling marble death trap. Especially for one girl with dark purple hair who was still in it's path.

"Oh Crap!" Drive shouted seeing this.

"!" Twilight cried in surprise as she used her powers to move a few people but she missed the girl with purple hair. "Oh no."

Drive began running as he twisted the key making the engine sound go off. He then shifted the Type Speed lever three times.

 **=SP-SP-SPEED!=**

Drive turned into a red blur before he appeared in front of the girl. Drive then raised his arms before he began punching in a rapid blur of his arms, each punch shattering the marble column into bits each; punch sending them flying away from the girl. Drive ended it with one last punch sending even the dust flying away from him and the girl. He looked down at her as she noticed the armored her. Drive nodded once seeing she was safe before he ran back towards Iron.

Drive twisted the key again before he pulled out the type Speed car and grabbed Midnight Shadow. He twisted the back before inserting it with a purple flash. And ended it by shifting it up once.

 **=TIRE KOUKAN: MIDNIGHT SHADOW!=**

With that the symbol changed to a four point shuriken symbol as a Japanese shamisen strum followed by a slicing sound could be heard. With that the purple shuriken themed tire flew from Tridoron and slammed into Drive's chest. spinning slightly before stopping.

Drive then ran forward before Iron swung his right arm, only for Drive to block with his left. He then sued this opening to slam his right fist into the Roidmude's rib cage. Drive then ducked down and swung a sweeping kick only for Iron to jumped over it. Iron then swung to the left ready to wind up a big punch only for Drive to jumped forward and stop his momentum and slam his knee into the other side of his ribcage at the same time.

Drive then pressed on as he punched with his left hitting Iron across the face. Drive then added on as he spun and landed a reverse roundhouse to the same spot sending Iron spinning as he felt back and hit the ground. Iron groaned as he rolled to his back and used his arms strength to backflip to his feet.

The two then charged at each other as they swung a right punch at the same time hitting the other in the chest. This knocked both of them back a step before Drive blocked a left swing from Iron using his right arm. Drive then swung his left leg hitting Iron's side making the Roidmude take a step back.

Iron raised his arms and roared in anger but before he could charge his back was pelted by violet energy bolts making sparks fly off his back. Iron stumbled in shock as he turned to see Twilight who got everyone to safety. Before Iron could retaliate he felt a fist hit him from the other side as Drive's left fist was planted against his face. Drive then grabbed Iron's right arm before he kicked the Roidmude's shin from behind making him fall to his knees. Drive then jumped a step to the right before he spun and slammed his right leg into Iron's face with enough force to send the Roidmude flipping through the air.

Twilight shot her hands forward as she fired a single bolt of violet energy that covered Iron's body. She raised her arms raising Iron into the air before she swung them down slamming him into the ground hard. She then raised him up again before she swung both her arms to the left. This sent Iron flying through the air before the aura stopped and Iron was left to Gravity's effect. So the Roidmude fell and skipped across the ground a few times before stopping.

Iron got up with a groan before Drive charged at him. Iron did the same as he swung high only for Drive to duck under his swing and roll right past the Monster. Iron turned to face Drive, the Roidmude's arms were covered by purple data he condensed into his hands before he began to fire like a machine gun of virtual energy. Drive backflipped away letting the blasts hit the ground, the warrior then jumped and twisted his body and swung his right leg creating a tire mark in the air that caused several of the blasts to explode before they could hit him. Iron was then pelted from behind by a bolt of violet energy making him turn to face Twilight.

Iron growled as he aimed his hands at her and fired the same barrage of virtual energy bolts only for Twilight to hold her arms up and form a circular shaped barrier that let all the energy bolt shit it and slowly be absorbed. Twilight grunted as she condensed the combined energy into one large sphere she slowly condensed down in between her arms to the size of a volleyball. Twilight grunted again as she shot her arms forward sending the ball of energy flying at Iron like a bullet letting it impact and cause a large explosion as sparks ripped off the monster's chest and sent him skidding back across the ground.

"Hah…..hah…." Twilight panted as she fell to her knees exhausted. Using her new abilities was very taxing on her already low stamina as evident by her exhaustion, it did not help she was overexerting herself by helping all those people earlier.

"Twilight." Drive called out as he blurred up next to her and caught her. "You did good helping those people."

"Tha...thank you…" she breathed out. "Shinnosuke...you need to stop it and soon." she panted as Iron got back up his chest smoking.

"Right, you relax." Drive said as he helped her stand. "Belt-san and I can handle it from here."

=Don't worry Twilight...we are more than capable from this point on. It is the final stretch."

"Ikuze Belt-san!" Drive shouted flicking his wrist as he ran forward.

Iron saw this and charged at the same time. Both fighters jumped and swung their fists hitting the other as they passed one another. Iron then swung a backhanded strike with his right arm only for Drive to block with his left forearm. Drive then grabbed IRon's arm with a strong grip.

"I won't let you harm innocent people any more!" Drive stated his eyes lighting up before he tossed Iron away towards the columns.

Iron punched at Drive who blocked it with his right arm before slamming a left jab to Iron's chest making sparks fly from the impact. Iron swung a large right swing only for Drive to duck under it and slam his left fist into Iron's chest again making sparks fly from the sheer impact to his metal skin. Iron stumbled back because of this. Drive then raised his left leg and kicked Iron away giving him some breathing room before he twisted the key and lifted the shift car three times.

 **=SH-SH-SHADOW!=**

Drive raised his arms and held two Shuriken of purple light. Drive swung both the two hitting and exploding on impact with Iron's chest sending the Roidmude stumbling back. Iron stumbled back even more from each hit as sparks rained from each impact. Drive tossed a third that spun around a column before it hit Iron making him fall back and land on his side.

(End song)

" **Grr…."** Iron growled standing up his arms began to glow with purple digital energy before they extended out more than doubling his reach.

Iron charged as he swung the fist barely missing as Drive took a step back to avoid it. But Iron's left swing hit Drive's chest the impact making sparks fly from the impact. Drive groaned in pain but was able to block a right swing making him stagger a step to the right. Iron then swung with his left with all his force only for Drive to duck under it, as Drive turned to face Iron, the Roidmude used his momentum from his left hook punch to swing his right arm in a backhanded strike that hit Drive in the chest making sparks fly before he was sent flying through the air. Before he hit the ground rolling across it.

"Shinnosuke!" Twilight shouted seeing this.

"He really is on a completely different level from the other time…" Drie groaned pushing himself up.

=You need to restrict his movements.= Krim advised.

"Restrict his movements...I know just the guy." Drive replied as everyone heard a police siren. "Oh here he comes."

A Shift car road formed as a sign on it read Emergency Vehicle entrance. Hunter ran across the road as it formed under Iron's own legs. Iron swung like an idiot but missed as Hunter went under his legs making the Roidmude trip and flip over himself and land on his rear.

Hunter then jumped as Drive caught the shift car.

"Having a patrol car for back up is a major relief." Drive chuckled as he held the shift car up. "Okay Hunter; Hitoppashiri Tsukiaeyo." he stated happily as he twisted the back of the Shift car. He then inserted it before moving his arm to twist the key on the Drive Driver. He then shifted the car up.

Tridoron's front left tire pulled in as energy formed into a red colored tire with silver bars along it, it also had something else attached to it. It looked to be a grill plate to a car with horizontal bars, with two handles on the left and right side, and it slightly resembles prison bars as well.

 **=TIRE KOUKAN: JUSTICE HUNTER!=**

With that the Tire flew into the air and around Drive. It's grill plate then flew off and into Drive's right hand it's wight bring his arm down for a second before the tire slammed into place as the screen changed into a Police star badge with bars in the center as police sirens blared from the Drive Driver.

Drive lifted the grill plate up in confusion as he looked through it's bars. As he did he noticed Iron charging at him. Drive used the grill as a shield to block a punch his arms holding out and deflecting the force of the blow. He then blocked a left punch before pushing it forward hitting Iron's face making him stumble back a step. Drive then jumped up lifting the grill into the air before swinging it down slamming the back of Iron's head making the Roidmude groan in pain as it stumbled back from the pain, trying to rub the spot with his elongated hands.

Drive looked at the grill and back at Iron a few times. His new tire seemed to boost his strength the most so far but...this weapon.

"Is...this it?" Drive asked looking at his weapon more.

"Ah...I'm not even sure what to make of that…" Twilight sighed seeing Drive bash Iron with the cage like device.

Drive raised his weapon up and blocked a downward swing from IRon. Drive then spun around Iron and slammed it into his back. Iron stumbled forward from the blow. Drive pressed on and punched Iron across the face making him stumble back more. Drive then spun on his legs again before slamming the cage like weapon into Iron's face, Drive then swung a kick to Iron's waist making him roan in pain. Drive then tossed the makeshift weapon into the air before he grabbed Iron's head pulling him closer. Drive then punched the Roidmude once in the face before again in the chest, he then spun Iron around in a half circle so they changed positions. Iron got his bearings back for a second before the iron cage fell and slammed into his head making Iron groan and hold it in pain as Drive caught his weapon.

Drive spun on his leg held the cage by one handle in his left hand, as he did he slammed the cage upside Iron's head making the Roidmude stumble back again. Drive did not stop as he grabbed the other handle with his right and slammed the cage forward hitting Iron in the abdomen making the monster lurch forward. Drive lowered the cage flipping it between his fingers before he swung it up and hit the Roidmude in the face making it stumble back from the blow. Drive then flipped the cage around before holding it behind his back as he moved his legs around dancing a jig. He then jumped around Iron's left side before he swung the cage swatting the monster's rear sending it flying forward across the ground. Iron slowly got back up groaning in pain from these insane attacks.

"HA!" Drive shouted as he swung diagonally upward with a backhand swing hitting Iron's head and sending him flying across the ground for a second before coming to a stop and hitting the floor. Drive then tossed the weapon like a frisbee as it flew through the air. Drive twisted the key and shifted hunter three times.

 **=HU-HU-HUNTER!=**

The Cage began spinning over IRon and growing as it did. Once it's sized dwarfed the Roidmude it began to expel bars from it's frame that stabbed into the ground around Iron and formed a cage as the weapon formed a roof.

Iron roared and punched to get himself free of these bars but as he did a large bolt of electricity came off it. THe shock surged all over his body causing sparks to fly. Iron then slumped his shoulders his so called perfect body now feeling exhausted. His body exhausting its energy, his synthetic body demanding rest to recover the energy lost from this ba...no this beating.

Iron looked in anger at Drive. How could someone like this stop him. His body was perfect...so why? WHY!? Why would he lose...how could he lose? Wait...was this...no it couldn't be. Is this...person...is this man...is this warrior? Is he the one from six months ago...or is he a…?

Drive twisted the key one more time before he pressed that lucky red button. As he did the symbol on his shift lever/car lit up and projected outwards.

 **=HISSATSU!=**

Drive then held his arm forward before grabbing the shift car and lifting it upwards. Making the screen change from the speedometer to Go, then he R symbol and back to the Hunter symbol of a star/cage.

 **=FULL THROTTLE: HUNTER!=**

Drive leaned down as two tires formed to his left and right. He shouted as they closed in and began spinning sending Drive flying across the ground his feet seeming to move him across it almost as if his feet had tires. A second pair of tires formed just in front of the cage only they spun in a way that shot Drive up into the air. As Drive went up into the air another pair formed at an angle making Drive zoom back across the sky as another pair shot him forward, another angled pair shooting him diagonally towards the ground a last pair forming sending Drive straight down and into the very first pair of tires that were spinning even faster.

Drive hit the tires as the catapulted him forward even faster. Drive reared his right arm back as a red aura of light formed around his fist; all the while his tire spinning and his eyes glowing brighter and brighter like the headlights of a car with Iron trapped within their field of vision. Iron could only look in shock as the cage formed. Drive skidded across the ground sparks flying from it actually leaving skid marks in the ground from his feet; he swung with all his might hitting Iron right in the center of his torso a bright red light coming from the impact.

Drive zoomed past Iron as a red hole formed in his body. Drive skidded to a stop as Iron turned to face Drive.

" **It...can't be...you're a Kamen Rider!?"** Iron shouted loudly that it was heard all over the campus.

"Kamen Rider?" Drive asked as he turned to face the monster as the hole began to spread cracks all over the metallic body.

Iron's body could not hold out any longer. He suffered so much damage to his metallic armor...his internal circuits and gears were all damaged or broken, his own body's energy sources his core was even damaged by that attack. Iron's body cut out letting its own internal energy overload and cause him to exploded in a large plume of fire and smoke with a scream of pain being the last thing his voice said. His 029 core floating up from the flames it was fizzling and sparking as it did. Cracking in a place or two.

"Looks I finally finished my first battle Belt-san." Drive chuckled putting a hand on his hip.

=Indeed, good work Shinnosuke, you and Twilight did well. But our battle continues, the Roidmude are numbered in 108.= Krim began before 029 exploded violently. =No after this fight it is 102.=

Drive nodded as Tridoron drove up next to him, it's doors opening for its two occupants to get in. Twilight walked over to Drive who chuckled as he held her door open for her letting her get in before he closed it. Drive then ran around and jumped into the driver's seat before shutting it; Tridoron roared to life as it unleashed a surge of energy that seemed to cancel out the Density shift letting everyone move. The Red Tridoron then drove off just as the Density Shift ended.

* * *

Halfway across town Heart and Brain were walking down the road before they felt the Density shift ending, and reverted to their human forms. Just as everyone could freely walk once again.

"Looks like we won't be meeting our new friend." Heart sighed an obvious tone of disappointment mixed with sorrow. To Heart this was a tragedy to lose a friend so suddenly like this.

"Impossible...who could have destroyed a Roidmude with that much overwhelming power?!" Brain demanded as he pulled out a dull green handkerchief and used it to blot some beads of sweat that formed on his head from the utter disbelief.

Heart chuckled; not out of amusement, but out of a sense of irony. To think after all this time a new one was endangering his comrades once again.

"Really Brain...you can't think of one?" Heart asked gripping his fist tightly in anger. His voice growling slightly, his anger even seemed to cause the temperature around them to shoot up about 10 degrees.

The two then heard the sound of a motorcycle's engine. Both looked to see biker riding in on a customised Honda NM4 motorcycle. IT was painted black with purple flame like streaks along the front and the back. The very top of the bikes had a silver ornament that resembled a tomb stone with a large black gun metal skull in the center, with the tombstone part having segments of metal that made the image of skeletal wings. The Backrest also had a second skull image on the back.

It's Rider was dressed in purple leather, consisting of tight pants, with black boots at the bottom. His belt was purple with studs and some in X shapes, with chains hanging off his right waist connected to several of the studs. He wore a jacket that was purple leather with it had two pockets on his sides and it's breast was made of with an asymmetrical design, with multiple different studs all over the front and four rows of chains across the front of his torso; his collar was large and turtle neck like as each of his shoulders were padded. He also had bracelets on his arms studded with black gems and crosses, while his right index finger had a gun metal ring in the shape of a skull with wings along the side.

The rider pulled the brake as he stopped his bike. He dismounted the machine as it turned off by itself. The man pulled off his helmet revealing his black hair that fell around his head and covered his ears and his handsome looking face. His eyes flashed a dull purple for a second as he placed his helmet down on his machine.

This man was the Roidmude's secret weapon. Their Enforcer, their protector, and their bogeyman. His name is Chase.

"Who do I have to defeat this time?" the man asked with no emotion to his deep gravely voice. Heart smirked as Brain nodded to his friend understanding why he was confident now.

"Welcome Chase." Heart smiled as Chase made his way up to the two commanders.

* * *

The next day the entire school was in a mad buzz. All the students could talk about was the monster that arrived and the Red armored hero who fought it off. No one knew what happened or what force moved them away from the fight for that matter. All they noticed was the warrior and the monster fighting each other...then their bodies were moved by an unseen force away from the courtyard.

But everyone heard a name shouted to the heavens from that monster as it was killed. Kamen Rider! And so everyone was calling it Kamen Rider fever in an ironic way. those who could drew pictures of the so called Kamen Rider best they could...many of the better ones for some reason not including the tire. Many people who saw it spread the word of this and it became a big hot topic discussion for the school.

"Man I wish I saw this Kamen Rider…" one boy groaned.

"Dude you should have seen it, I only saw him for a moment but man was he awesome!" his friend gloated.

"Man you sound so lucky." his friend replied.

"He sounds so cool" one girl said dreamily as pictures or more accurately drawings of the Kamen Rider were posted around the school. For some reason anyone with phones out had their memories of the last hour erased as did all the security cameras. Like someone had put a magnet up to them.

"I know like that hero who saves the damsel in distress." another girl added.

"I here he saved everyone during that monster attack and even saved the Student Council president personally." A third girl stated.

"Wow~!" the girls all said in unison at that.

"Woo~! Kamen Rider~" Pinkie cheered loudly to a group of students.

"Kamen Rider...Kamen Rider...I helped too…" Twilight groaned she and Shinnosuke watching from the second floor balcony.

"Heh...i know Twilight…" Shinnosuke chuckled as he patted her shoulder. "You did great by the way...I don't think we could have stopped that thing without you."

=Indeed, had you not moved all those kids and helped counter his energy attacks, then we would have been in trouble.= Krim spoke from the Type speed shift car in Shinnosuke's shoulder.

"I know...and thanks guys." she sighed as her lips curved into a smile. "Still I wish I got some recognition for helping...this must just be going to your head huh Shinnosuke?"

"No clue what you mean." Shinnosuke chuckled as he waved a Go Kamen Rider flag he got from Pinkie.

"Hah…" Twilight sighed annoyance coming back.

"Hey, I'm the one who should be annoyed I'm loved and can't even do anything about it." Shinnosuke added.

=It can't be helped, we can't let our secret be known to the public, if they knew of my technology and the Roidmude who knows the lengths governments would go to just to steal it and use it for awful things.= Krim said seriously.

"I know Belt-san…" Shinnosuke sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...he has a point...I guess for now we can do this whole secret identity thing." Twilight added. She agreed fully with Krim. It be many levels of bad if any government where to get hands on his technology.

=Though...I must admit I like the sound of that.= Krim said suddenly making the two teenagers look at the talking red shift car. =Kamen Rider: Drive~!= he said dramatically.

"Hehehe...yeah it does have a nice sound to it." Shinnosuke chuckled.

"It's sounds cool I guess." Twilight countered with a smirk trying to ruin their fun. "Lets get to class, I'd like to forget how much attention You two are getting."

"Whatever you say mom." Shinnosuke joked only to get elbowed in the gut making him grunt in pain as the air left his lungs. "Ooph...good hit...buddy." he grunted holding the spot he got elbowed.

"Should have kept your mouth shut then." she smirked as she started walking.

=Life lesson number one Shinnosuke: Never taunt the annoyed woman, it leads to much suffering.= Krim said dryly.

* * *

 _Z0: and so ends the second chapter of Drive Harmony Overdrive. I feel like I did good since this one was mostly on my own actually, Seanzilla came by to help now and again actual but no mostly all me this time. So if you find any mistakes...be gentle it's all I'm asking. so quick note as of now, Drive has ended its series run, and this week will begin the first episode of his successor Kamen Rider Ghost. And I am excited for it. So I'm going to start the preview and we'll talk more after._

* * *

Krim: Dream Vegas...you have returned.

Twilight: No way...she's an element of Harmony?

Chase: Kamen Rider...I challenge you to a battle.

?-?-?: Foolish girl you still don't understand how to use those abilities. No wonder the Roidmude has gone undetected to you.

Shinnosuke: Don't worry I'll figure this out. I won't let him harm anyone.

Roidmude: Sa...your smile and laughter shall be immortalized within my art. Avant-garde!

 **Drive 3: Who is the one Stained by Paint?**

?: _**BREAK YOUR BODY!**_

* * *

 _Z0: So next time we shall begin the next Element of Harmony Arc, and it will involve the Roidmude 010 from Drive. Those who have seen Drive know who that is and such. Anyway I promise that after this arc you will be getting OC Evolved Roidmude of my own design to fit the other arcs. And it will be a lot of fun trust me. Anyway this is the second chapter and I have news, not only is this fic here on well of course Fanfiction, but you can find it on my account on . And I should tell you that the story over there will get exclusive content that this one doesn't. Now what I mean is that there will be things like a Chapter 0, and Hyper battle specials. Even things like non-cannon omake chapters. But...I won't be posting those specials in Fanfiction, it will only get the main cannon story things. So you won't miss anything, you will just not have random non-cannon extra content. So if in the future you want random non canon fun stuff then check Fimfiction and fimfiction only._


End file.
